Abandoned Wounds
by Silent-Tears-of-Love
Summary: A.U. Kagome has seen hard times. Finally it goes too far. Can Inu help mend her broken and scattered heart and what did her dead parents have in store for her future? not good at summaries please RxR! Lemonie!
1. Prologue

Okay first of all I do not own Inu & co. And second I do not own the rights to any movies or songs mentioned in this story!

Thanks! Now on with the story!

_**Abandoned Wounds Prologue:**_

_**In the beginning**_

A young girl of about 11 years old with beautiful flowing black hair and smoky grey puppy ears atop her head sat on her bed curled in a ball crying hysterically as she thought about her stepfathers previous words.

"Kagome your mother is dead! She is never coming back! I'm stuck taking care of your helpless half-breed ass!" He shouted as he threw an empty bottle at her successfully hitting her shoulder. She winced in pain as she gathered her strength and ran; locking herself in her room as she let the tears flow freely.

The girl jumped out of her thoughts when the man started pounding on her door. Fear filled her big dark blue silver lit eyes and her body shook out of control. He had been mean and slightly abusive since he married her mother but since her death there was no reason for him to hold back. Her being a hanyou was both a blessing and a curse; both keeping her alive but causing her to come so close to death.

She screamed as the man finally tore open her door. Just as she felt him roughly grab her shoulders and lift her up she fell into unconsciousness; fear finally overwhelming her small form.


	2. An End and a Begining

I do not own Inuyasha and co. But hey a girl can dream right? lol. This is my first F.F. that I have posted. Please review, I would love to hear your opinion, though I do ask you to be sincere about it.

"Talking"'Thinking' (Which I don't do a-lot of, lol.)

_**Abandoned Wounds Chapter One:How It All Began For Her**_

A girl of about 16 was sitting in her room huddled in a corner. Her body shook with violent sobs. She has been sitting there for nearly a week with no food- completely alone.

She had returned from school to find her stepfather gone. Only leaving her with her clothes thrown around the room. She was abandoned by the only person she had left after her mothers death over 5 years ago.

Her step father had abandoned her and her mother had died about five and ½ years ago on her eleventh birthday. After her mothers' death her stepfather hadn't been reliable, he always drank and eventually turned to drugs. He abused her constantly making sure she knew it was her fault mother was gone.

So here she was, sitting all alone in a near empty house. She had no where to go; no one to turn to. She had no friends because her stepfather hadn't allowed it. Any time she showed signs of having one they either came up missing or became afraid to death of being near her. Though she did not know for sure why she had a pretty good idea it had something to do with her stepfather. The young woman brought her face from her arms and looked around the room a moment as she tried to regain her composure. The sun was setting and a light rain fell softly outside. Bringing in a harsh ragged breath she found she couldn't stop the horrible thoughts running through her mind.

'It's my fault mother is gone. If not for me she might still be alive…And I wouldn't be alone…' Another small sob escaped the girls lips before she could stop it and another short wave of tears overcame her.

Minutes passed as the girls rumbling stomach made it a little easier for her to quiet her soft violent sobs once again. A few more harsh ragged breaths and she managed to find the strength to bring herself to her feet. Her movements were hard and she was forced to use the wall to hold herself up as she walked to her small closet. She kneeled just inside her closet doorway and began feeling around.

Allowing herself to get lost in thought again the girl thought about life before her mothers death.

F.B

"Mommy! Mommy!" A young girl of about 10 cried as she ran up the steps to her home throwing herself into her mothers arms.

"Awe baby what's wrong?" her mother cooed.

"Everyone keeps making fun of me mommy! I don't wanna go to school anymore!" her cries were muffled into her kneeling mothers shoulder.

"oh sweetie don't say that. School is important. They are just jealous of you princess." her mother rubbed her child's head soothingly as she spoke.

"Why would they be jealous of me mommy?"

"Because your beautiful, smart, kind and very special. You just don't know exactly how special you are yet."

The girls small sobs quieted at her mothers comforting words and gestures. She hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." her mother pulled her back and gave her a playful kiss on the nose.

"Now how about we go inside and make dinner."

"Oki mommy!" her daughter replied a large cheerful smile spread across her face as her mother took her hand and lead her inside.

End F.B

Kagome allowed herself a small smile at the memory as she found what she had been looking for. A few loose floor boards. Pulling them up she stuck her hand inside the small hole and began pulling out her few prized possessions as she once again lost herself in thought.

'How can I be anything special mom? What's special about a half-breed like me…' She thought as she pulled out a white jewelry box with a half sun half moon yin yang sprouting a black wing on the sun side and a white wing on the moon side. There was a small cherry blossom tree in the center just underneath the yin yang. The beautiful scenery around the tree and yin yang showed a sweet spring day on the moon side and a small stormy night on the sun side. Kagome ran her fingers along the cherry blossom petals that framed the scene. She sighed and set it aside.

Along with the jewelry box the small hideaway held a small box of photos and a small present still wrapped in silver paper with a beautifully tied dark blue bow which she had gotten from her mother the day she died. Kagome had been to heart broken to open it even to this day.

Kagome stood slowly and picked her clothes up from around the room folding them lazily and placing them in a pile with the rest of her things before making her way outside and down the stairs. Her sore muscles screamed at her but she kept moving. Her eyes were sore and swollen making blinking a necessary hassle while her eyes adjusted to the complete darkness of the hallway. She stumbled a little as she stepped off the final stair and no longer had a wall to steady herself on to reach the door. She reached the door and took a few harsh breaths to calm her quivering nerves once again. Opening the door she looked out into the misty night and a tiny feeling of freedom swelled up in her chest.

Why had it bothered her so much that he had left after everything he did to her? Why did she waste so much time grieving over the filthy worthless man she called father.

So many thoughts ran through her head as she stepped outside and closed the door as she headed next door. Secretly she knew the answer to her thoughts. She knew she grieved because she had no one else; because she knew she deserved everything that filthy man dished out to her over the years and without him she felt she could never forgive herself for the death of her mother. She was a hanyou and didn't deserve to be treated like everyone else even if she was absolutely stunningly beautiful. Her midnight strands and dark blue highlights shone like black diamonds in the light of the moon above as her smoky grey god ears atop her head twitched with every sound outside.

She feared now that the man would indeed return and crush her small feeling of freedom when it was so close to her grasp. Cautiously she stepped up to her neighbors door and let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding.

Kagome stared at the door a moment contemplating her next move. She hadn't really thought about what would happen to her if she went to someone. Giving a sigh Kagome was about to turn around when she could hear the small footsteps of her neighbor and the turning of the door knob. She watched as the door open and her neighbor Koisha peered out at her almost as if she knew what had happened.

Koisha was one of the only people Kagome still knew from before her mothers death. One of the only people still _alive_. Her strong caring green eyes looked full of wisdom. More wisdom than a woman of only 25 should contain. Her short brown hair fell to her shoulders framing her face currently marked visibly with concern.

"Kagome, are you ok? You don't look so good." Koisha asked."Koisha, he left me." Kagome said softly now staring at her feet. Koisha let out a small gasp. "How long have you been over there on your own?" She asked firmly; anger filling her eyes like a fire.

Kagome never got the chance to answer. Koisha barley caught the weak young woman as unconsciousness claimed her. Koisha sighed as she dragged the limp woman into her home and laid her on her soft tan couch.

'I knew this was coming sooner or later. Even the tribe did not trust that man…Why Shins' family thought he would be good for her is beyond my comprehension…I wish I could have protected you Kagome…Oh if I could have; that evil disgusting man would have been dead long ago.' Covering the young woman with a thin blanket she moved into the kitchen to get her some food and make a phone call to an old friend.

Kagome grabbed her head in pain. The room was spinning and it took her a long minute to remember what had happened. She could hear footsteps in the kitchen along with the sounds of plates and silverware. A minute later she could smell the leftover miso and broiled fish and heard the hum of the microwave. She sat up as best she could with her weak muscles as she heard Koisha pick up the phone and dial.

"Hello Kaede . . . Yes I'm fine, thanks…No I'm not calling you because I'm getting married…Look Kaede its about _**her. **_I think its time…She's in pretty bad shape too. Kami I would like to hunt that sick bastard down myself…Yes Kaede. Tomorrow morning…Okay. Thanks Kaede. Farewell. "

She then heard a small click before Koisha entered the living room with the plate of leftovers almost shoving them into Kagomes' arms with urgency. Kagome accepted the food with a shy smile and a "thank you." It took her a moment before she could force herself to eat it though. It smelled wonderful but the thought of eating made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Kagome…A friend of mine runs a shelter for demons, hanyous', and special children. I gave her a call and she is going to send someone over. They should be here in the morning." Koishia looked over the fragile girl as she stiffened but continued to eat only giving a small understanding nod in return.

After a few minutes' Kagome had finished her food.

"Thank you Koisha. This is all really nice of you. I'm sorry I've been a bother"

"Oh not at all Kagome. I'm glad your getting away from your stepfather." Koisha had to stop herself before she said something she really shouldn't about the man.

Kagome sighed before nodding in agreement.

The conversation came to an end and an awkward silence filled the room.

The silence was ended when Koisha stood and took the now empty dishes to the kitchen. Returning with a soda for Kagome she sat next to her on the couch.

"Did he leave you anything honey?" She asked quietly.

"I have some clothes and a few things he didn't know about." was Kagomes' simple reply.

Koisha nodded and took the young girls now clenched hands. "why don't we go over there and bring what you have here? That way you don't have to worry about anything else tonight."

Kagome simply nodded in agreement and stood following the woman to the door. Kagome stood in the doorway and stopped; looking at her feet. Her fists clenched tightly causing small droplets of blood to form on her nails. Koisha turned to her once she noticed she had stopped. "Kagome?"

"Koisha…Thank you….Thank you so much…" Kagome said as a tear fell from her eye. The woman smiled and wiped away the tear.

"Kagome you don't even know how special you are." Was all she said as she took the girl by the wrist and urged her on. Kagome looked at her surprised. 'Special? I don't get it…Mom said the same thing but what does it mean exactly?… And how did she know how long it had been since he left…' Kagome thought to herself shaking her head in disbelief as she let herself be lead forward.

The next morning Kagome and Koisha were sitting at her table eating breakfast quietly when there was a knock on the door. Koisha stood and went to the door with a small sad sigh.

The woman before her was surprisingly young. Her fiery chin length orange hair brought out her honey brown eyes and her fair sun kissed skin. She simply wore a plain blue T-shirt with her black fitted jeans which surprised Koisha. She had thought Kaede would send someone more like a business prune but the woman before her was sure to be more comforting to Kagome than any business prune could.

"Hello."

"Hello. The names Jenny. Kaede sent me to pick up the young woman."

Kagome took a staggered breath as she reached the door to stand behind Koisha.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Hello dear." The woman smiled revealing small canines much like Kagomes.

"I don't mean to rush you but Kaede is eagerly expecting you as soon as possible."  
"Yes ma'am, I will get my things."  
"Of course." She said with a reassuring smile. "And feel free to call me Jenny."

In a matter of minutes everything Kagome had left was shoved into a large yellow duffel bag Koisha had given her and in the back of Jenny's car. Kagome said goodbye to Koisha who assured that she would stop by for a visit soon. Before Kagome knew it she was in the car listening to soft music from the stereo as she watched the passing scenery. A light rain began to fall as the sun took shelter behind the oncoming luminous clouds.

"So Kagome how old are you?" Jenny asked breaking the silence between them.

"Almost 17." Came Kagomes simple reply.

"Myoujou is a nice place. Especially for young men and woman like yourself. There is even another Inu-hanyou there… Hai I believe so, what was his name?" She asked herself. " Inuwilla or something like that I think." She said with a slight giggle. Kagome smiled shyly in mild amusement but really did not wish to talk. After that the car went into silence except for the sounds coming from the soft playing stereo. It only took about two hours before Kagome could no longer keep her eyes open and she let the soft stereo and sound of the rain falling around them sooth her into a light sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Three hours later at Myoujou

A hanyou of 17 was laying on a hill staring at the dark afternoon sky. He didn't care if he got wet from the still wet grass beneath him. He was to lost in thought to care about the light mist in the air or even notice the soft footsteps approaching him from behind or the scent of a musky desert breeze.

'What in seven hells is going on around here today…' He wondered to himself for probably the thousandth time that day. It seemed like everyone was running around for no apparent reason. At least no reason he was aware of. After breakfast Kaede had announced a new resident. She had pulled his best friends Miroku and Sango into her office to talk to them and he had yet to see them since.

The hanyou gave a frustrated sigh. He was bored out of his mind. His entire Sunday afternoon was slipping away and he didn't even know what all the uproar was about.

'ughhh what is with everyone keeping quiet…Its not like I _wont _find out sooner or later.'

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped slightly and turned to look at his best friend Miroku who had managed to sneak up on him while he was lost in thought.

"Where in seven hells have you been Miroku?" Inuyasha asked standing up and glaring at the boy who's short black hair was tied in a tight ponytail at the top of his neck and violet eyes now lit up with laughter.

"Getting ready for the newbie of-course."

"Why? What's so special about this one that's got everyone acting like headless chickens?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well Inuyasha…For one thing she is a beautiful young woman who deserves our special treatment." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled out dangerously.

"Oh calm down Inuyasha…Its more than you knew!… Besides Kaede would like to see you in her office."

With a sigh the reluctant hanyou got to his feet and started back to the main building. Punching Miroku in the arm as he passed.

He had lost himself in thought once again and before he realized he had even knocked he heard Kaedes soft "Come in." From the other side of her office door.

"Ah! Inuyasha! Come in and have a seat." She said cheerfully. He looked at the elderly woman skeptically but sat in one of the chairs across from her desk. She was almost starting to show her age and her pepper grey hair and the eye patch over her eye really didn't help. She was a rather plump but cheerful woman. Her wisdom was evident in her eye. The elderly woman took a moment to finish her paperwork before turning her attention to the anxious hanyou in front of her.

"Inuyasha as you know we are getting a new student…" She started letting him nod in reply. "Well she is here under special circumstances so I have placed her with you. She will be your new roommate" She explained eyeing him. "I would like you to be her guard of sorts and make her feel welcome." Inuyasha raised a brow at the old woman in silent question. "You will learn more soon Inuyasha but there is really nothing else I can tell you right now." She frowned at him but he nodded in understanding.

"So can you at least tell me who I'm going to be babysitting?"

"Kagome…Kagome Higurashi." She replied watching for his reaction. Anyone who knew anything about the foretold union of the two inu-youkai packs would know that name by now. Luckily Inuyasha was not one to study or care of the happening of his pack. That was his brothers problem; not his. Kaede sighed in slight relief when she realized Inuyasha didn't know anything more. Which was how she planned on keeping it. She had made a promise to his mother that she would not force him to adhere to the prophecy. Kaede gave a sly smirk and returned to her paper work leaving a slightly amused Inuyasha who had watched the emotions play on her face before taking his leave.

Now he had no choice but to go to his apartment and start getting things cleaned up. And it probably wouldn't hurt if he dusted the empty room for his new roommate even if it did cause his sensitive nose to erupt in sneezes.

Not long before sunset, just after dinner, the door bell rang. Inuyasha had been sitting by the door waiting all day since he had finished his apartment, so he could answer the door. He noticed Jenny with a big yellow duffle bag but nothing and no one else. As if she had read his mind Jenny spoke."She's asleep in the car. Why don't you go get her?"

Inuyasha nodded before letting her in. Getting Miroku to help her with the bag he headed to the car parked in front of the home in the long curved drive-way.

Inuyasha could smell the girl with the breeze before he reached the end of the steps, she smelled heavenly; like Vanilla and Sakura blossoms. He reached the door and with one long whiff of the wonderful scent opened it. Her eyes shot open and peered at him causing his breath to catch in his throat. Her eyes were a piercing dark blue with a slight silver tint to them; making them shine like sapphires under the light of a full harvest moon.

She stepped out of the car and stretched unknowingly pushing her chest out at him as she did so.

"Hi" he said as he continued to look her over. Her long black hair was laced with dark blue highlights and appeared to reach all the way past her mid back. Something on her head twitched when he spoke bringing his attention to her smoky grey dog ears.

Her slender body was not lacking shape as she had gorgeous curves in all the right places that he could make out even through her oversized grey T-shirt and sweats.

'Kami, she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.'

The girl gave a small timid smile and whispered a "Hello" in return. He could see the sadness in her eyes and felt a sting in his chest.

:End of Chapter One:

Well that's my First Chapter. Please RxR. Hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read it and try some of my other stories when they come out.

Ja ne Kristy


	3. Silent tears through the night

I do not own Inuyasha and co. But hey a girl can dream right? lol. This is my first F.F. that I have posted. Please review, I would love to hear your opinion, though I do ask you to be sincere about it.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Abandoned Wounds Chapter Two:  
Silent Tears Through the Night:**_

Kagome was sleeping in the passenger seat when she picked up a faint scent through the slightly cracked window. They smelled really good, like a forest just after a light rain. At first she just ignored the scent and tried to go back to sleep.

Her eyes shot open as someone opened the passenger door. Her eyes came to rest upon a really handsome boy that could have been her polar opposite. His white dog ears and silvery-white hair that ended at his shoulder blades was a complete contrast to her midnight locks and dark ears. His eyes the most amazing shade of amber; almost like molten gold with rays of sunlight shining through. He was lean with a nice sculpted body she could make out through his tight wife beater. Kagome got out of the car to stand in front of him. She stretched in an attempt to loosen her stiff muscles and hide her slight blush.

"Hi" He smiled as he looked her over.

Giving a small timid smile she whispered a "Hello" in return.

"Names Inuyasha Tsuki." He said as he held out his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi." She replied as she lightly took his hand stiffening a little as she did. His skin was smooth yet rough and marred by calices that reminded her of her own hands after archery practice at school.

"Welcome to Myoujou!" He smiled; pretending not to notice how she tensed at his touch; and let his hand fall to his side.

Kagome smiled shyly while looking at the large five story building in front of her. She could already tell that it wasn't exactly what she had been expecting and she hadn't even been inside. When she continued to stand there he took her hand lightly and turned to head inside.

"Come on in. I think you will like it here." He said as he pulled her behind him gently.

He chuckled when her stomach made it's self known with a loud rumble earning Kagome's blush as she urged her stomach to keep quiet.

"Hungry huh…Lets go see what we can find in the kitchen. Kaede can wait till you've gotten some food." He said with a sly smile as they entered the building leading her to what she guessed was the kitchen. She followed obediently; quietly taking in the large building. The large windows let in a lot of light from the currently setting sun illuminating the large reception type area. She noticed how the building was almost like a very fancy hotel. Inuyasha led her straight down the hall through a large archway into a large dinning area. There were long rich dark wood tables placed neatly with several more intimate sized round tables scattered about the room as well. Inuyasha lead her straight through to another archway into the kitchen. He sat her down at the large island just inside the archway and began rummaging through the fridge for leftovers.

"Hm….Is sushi and rice okay?" He asked with his head still inside the fridge.

"Yes sir." She replied quietly.

Inuyasha pulled out the said sushi and rice and dished them onto a plate before placing the plate in the microwave.

"Sir? Am I an old man now?" He asked teasingly. "Please just call me Inuyasha."

She nodded and took in the large kitchen. The industrial sized stainless steel fridge and stove looked like something out of a fancy five star restaurant. The counters were a crème colored laminate that resembled marble and the floor tile reflected the counters with a slightly darker crème color. The cabinets were a beautiful rich red wood and covered most of the sunshine colored walls.

The buzz of the microwave pulled her from her observations; the smell making her mouth water as her eyes came to rest on the hanyou now placing the plate, bowl, and silverware in front of her.

"Careful its hot." He warned. She only nodded in reply and gave a soft "Thank you." as she began to eat.

Kagome had just finished her glass of sweet tea; her food long gone; when Jenny joined them in the kitchen.

"Kagome. Inuyasha. Kaede has been waiting for you!"

"Hey the poor girl was hungry. I'm sure its not gonna kill the old woman to have waited for her to get a bite." Inuyasha said as he stood up putting the empty dishes into the dishwasher which was custom made to resemble a cabinet. Kagome stood and watched as he dealt with the dishes. She hadn't even noticed the dishwasher before causing her to smile in amusement at herself.

Closing the dishwasher the teenagers followed the slightly older woman to Kaede's office.

Kagome was led to a door just past the reception type area to a quaint office where a plump woman with an eye patch over her eye looked up from her large wooden desk.

"Ah! You must be Kagome!" She said as she got up from her seat to properly introduce herself. "My names Kaede." She took Kagome's hand in a light handshake and Kagome noticed the slight wrinkles on the elderly woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Oh nonsense dear. Call me Kaede." Kagome nodded shyly her hands now tangled themselves behind her back. Kaede made her way back to her seat. "Please child. Have a seat. We only have a few things to go over then you can head up to your room." She said as she rummaged through a drawer in her desk.

Kagome nodded though the woman couldn't see her and complied.

"Inuyasha would you mind helping me? I need to get a few things from my car" Jenny asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but nodded giving a "feh. Yeah whatever." in response as he followed her from the office to her car.

Reaching her dark green two-door Sedan Jenny opened her trunk revealing bags of all sizes. She laughed at Inuyashas' slightly puzzled look and spoke before he could question her. "For Kagome's room. She doesn't have much." Inuyasha gave a silent nod as he grabbed some of the bags only allowing Jenny to take a small one as he lead the way to his apartment lost in thought the entire way.

After her meeting with Kaede, Inuyasha showed her to the apartment which; as she just found out; she would be sharing with Inuyasha.

She followed him to the last door on the third floor. He held open the door allowing her to go inside first. It was a decent size yet still had a cozy feel. The living room held a decent sized flat screen television on the wall, a black leather couch directly across from the television separated by a coffee table, bean bag chairs on either side, the coffee table contained an x-box 360 and ps2 along with a blue-ray player. Dark grey curtains covered the set of floor to ceiling windows and accented the light grayish blue walls and rich dark wood floor.

Continuing inside Inuyasha lead her to an the archway separating the kitchen-dining room combination from the living room. The kitchen was set up amazingly well to accommodate for its small size. A clean grey laminate covered the countertops and a darker gray covered the floor. It held all the normal appliances only smaller in size. A small round wood table sat in the middle of the small space.

Inuyasha pulled the young woman from her thoughts. "Its not huge but its home within home." He smiled as he watched her reaction to her new home. Judging by her small smile she seemed rather pleased.

"Its really not what I was expected" she admitted quietly.

"Did you expect a small room shared with several people?" he asked as he chuckled lightly. She blushed but nodded. He gave another quiet laugh before heading toward a hallway in the living room she hadn't noticed before.

"Come on. I'll show you your room."

She nodded and followed him silently as she passed the bathroom to the right and a set of double doors she guessed was a closet to the left across from the bathroom. At the end of the hall were two more doors one on each side. Inuyasha opened the door to the right and once again let her enter first.

The room was surprisingly large with a queen sized bed and nightstand in the middle of the wall across from the door. Across from the bed was a long dresser with a small circular mirror perched on the wall above it and next to the dresser was a small walk in closet. She noticed the bags next to her bed with her duffel bag and wondered over curiously.

Inuyasha watched her with mild amusement at her surprise. She was so beautiful; hell he would even to so far as to call her flat out sexy had she not been wearing the over sized T and sweats that hid her curves better than he would have liked.

"So…How do you like it?" He asked as she pulled a bluish-silver silk comforter set from one of the larger bags.

"Its wonderful." she said absently. A genuine smile gracing her plump rose red lips. She was startled by the sound of a soft bell causing her to jump slightly.

Chuckling again Inuyasha told her the bell meant they had thirty minutes until lights out. She simply nodded at him blushing for probably the thousandth time since she got here.

"Um…Inuyasha…Could I trouble you for a towel to shower?" she asked shyly.

"Of course. They are in the linen closet in the bathroom." Inuyasha turned and headed back toward the living room as she shuffled through her bag for something to wear to bed. Pulling out a pair of short night shorts and an oversized T she headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom; much like the rest of the apartment; was much larger than she expected. The standing shower itself took up the entire back wall and was enclosed by glossy glass with a backdrop of cream colored tiles on the wall and floor. After a quick relaxing shower Kagome felt better than she had in a long time.  
Ten o'clock came to soon and the pair said good night and headed off to bed.

* * *

Inuyasha now lay awake in his bed thinking. It had been over two hours since they had retreated to their rooms for bed and roughly an hour since he began smelling her tears. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, he hated it when girls cried, but it would do her good after what she's been through.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief when she eventually cried herself to sleep. Though his relief was short lived when he heard her start tossing and turning and could smell a fresh new wave of tears. He let out an exasperated sigh and got out of bed making his way to her room.

He stood watching her beautiful cold sweat drenched face for a second before sitting on the edge of her bed. He lightly touched his hand to her cheek, he felt the tears streaming down her face mixing with her sweat.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered softly nuzzling her cheek with his palm. She showed no signs that she had herd him. "Kagome." He said a little louder. She shot up with great speed, eyes open wide looking around frantically. Seeing Inuyasha Kagome began to cry shoving her face into her hands.

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug whispering comforting words into her hair. She buried her face in the crook of his neck still crying.

"Shh, Kagome. Its ok, it was only a nightmare, your ok. I'm here." He said stroking her hair gently. After Kagome calmed down enough to steady her breathing she pulled out of his embrace.

"I mush have woken you." She whispered trying to dry her eyes looking away from Inuyasha in embarrassment. "Gomen Inuyasha."He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him, feeling her tense under his touch.

"What are you saying baka… You have no reason to be sorry, you have done nothing wrong." He said softly; looking her straight in the eyes. "Besides I was already awake." He gave a comforting smile and brought his hand to cup her cheek as he wiped away some of her stray tears.

"Arigoto." She whispered.

"Hey its no problem sweet." He said as he dropped his hands to his sides before he did something he probably shouldn't.

Kagome started to stretch when Inuyasha gently pushed her back onto the bed causing a soft squeak to escape the girls lips.

"Sleep." He said in a stern tone.

Kagome yawned and nodded, letting her eyes drift closed. Inuyasha watched her till he was sure she was asleep. Smiling he moved a lock of hair from her face to behind her ear. He laid his right hand on her cheek, nuzzling her cheek with his palm. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her other cheek and was surprised as a small smile spread across her face. Yawning Inuyasha returned to his own room and crawled into bed and he too fell asleep only moments later.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome awoke with a start hearing someone knocking on the door. "Kagome yawned as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes; causing her to wince as she touched her tender; swollen eyes. The knocking stopped and Kagome could here Inuyasha speaking with someone."Were up Sango. Go away; we'll be at breakfast."

A female voice replied "Hmpf. Fine!" sounding more than a little upset which caused a twinge of pain in the pit of her stomach. Did Inuyasha have a girlfriend? Kagome blushed at she thought about the dream she had been having.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha leaning on her door frame with a smug look on his face and no shirt making her blush even more.

'Kami, does she look breathtaking all the time?' He asked himself as his smug smile softened into one of caring for a moment until he noticed her blush as she looked him over.

"Your cute when you blush you know." He stated with a smirk making Kagome blush even more and causing him to chuckle to himself as he headed to his room and gathered a pair of boxers and jeans before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Reaching for a bag on the floor next to her bed Kagome pulled out a brush and quickly ran it through her hair. Getting out of bed with a stretch she rummaged through her duffel bag for some clean clothes; making a mental note to find out about laundry arrangements later. She sighed and settled on a pair of dark blue fitted jeans that flared just below the knee and a slightly oversized black T. The jeans were her favorite pair even though one of her stepfathers worse drunken nights had left them with slits on the thighs. Hearing the running water stop Kagome quickly got dressed and went to wait outside the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

When he came out only a moment later her heart raced and a blush stained her cheeks as she now stared at his bare chest; droplets of water still falling off his sculpted form. He had his towel carelessly over his shoulder and his hair still clung to his face. Noticing his sly, sexy, smirk from her reaction she averted her eyes in an attempt not to gape at his truly sexy form.

Taking a step closer to her he lowered his face so it was right next to hers. "All yours sweet." He whispered; his lips grazing her cheek causing her to shiver in secret delight. He stepped back the smirk still plastered to his face. She gave him an embarrassed smile and gulped as she walked passed him into the still steamy bathroom; mumbling a barely audible "Thank you."

Inuyasha was waiting for her on the couch when she finished in the bathroom. No longer shirtless he now bore a crimson colored wife beater and a black short sleeved button up shirt; which he left unbuttoned; and a pair of black faded jeans.

"Ready?" He asked absently. "Its almost time for breakfast."

"Yes. Sorry to keep you waiting." She replied softly still avoiding his gaze.

He smiled as he looked her over. Her shirt even though smaller than her shirt from the previous day still did not do her curves justice. Her jeans however fit her well and the unusual slits around her thighs was very alluring. Her midnight hair is pulled back in a messy french braid exposing the fair skin on her neck.

Blushing; yet again; under his gaze she began to fidget and the wood floor suddenly became fascinating. Realizing her discomfort Inuyasha stood up and smiled as he lead the way out the front door toward the dinning hall downstairs.

The pair had just reached the second floor landing when Kagome felt something brush against her butt. Going rigid Kagome gave a small squeak and instantly turned to violently slap the culprit. Inuyasha couldn't help but bust out laughing at the tall dark haired man now cradling his injured cheek with his hand; his dark purple eyes now lost in what appeared to be bliss while a large grin spread over his face.

"Miroku! You're an Idiot! Are you ever going to learn?" Inuyasha choked out as he gasped for breath between laughter.

"I suppose I am a glutton for punishment." Came the young mans reply. "So Missy you must be the new kid?"

Inuyasha finally gained control of his laughter with a sigh as he still tried to catch his breath. "Kagome this is Miroku. Miroku; Kagome."

Miroku smiled and held out his hand. Kagome eyed him suspiciously as she grasped his hand loosely. Instead of shaking it however he brought it to his lips leaving a gentle kiss on the back of her hand causing her to stiffen while earning a soft growl from Inuyasha.

He ignored the hanyous growls of anger and warning and spoke sweetly letting his lips brush against the back of her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Milady."

"umm…You too…I think."

Miroku gave her one last smile as he released her hand and the group proceeded to the dinning hall. All the way Kagome could see Inuyasha glare toward Miroku.

The three managed to make it as far as the dinning hall without anymore interruptions. The group was now standing in line waiting to get their food when Kagome turned to say something to Inuyasha who stood behind her. Not realizing the line had stopped Kagome walked into someone's strong back.

"Oh! Gomen! I'm so sorry!" she sputtered out quickly and squeezed her eyes closed waiting for the pain that was sure to come.

The man turned to face her and smiled.

"Don't worry bout it beautiful. Names Koga. What's yours?"

Kagome opened her eyes and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and a blush crossed her cheek when she realized how she had reacted.

"Um.. Kagome." she replied softly.

"Nice to meet you Angel." The man smiled at her ignoring the now moving line.

"Yo wolf the line is moving…" Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms.

"Get lost mutt. This is between me and this angel here."

Inuyasha laughed at this. "Actually it _was_ between her and I until _you_ but in. After all she is _my_ roommate." He said with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean you have claim to her. Your just a filthy bastard." His fowl words caused Kagome to growl in anger. Taking a step toward Koga; before Inuyasha could say anything she slapped the annoying wolf demon as hard as she could. Succeeding in leaving a red imprint on his face.

Koga touched his hand to the offended cheek. He had a look of utter surprise on his face.

"Don't ever speak about Inuyasha or any of my friends like that again! Got it?" She growled out.

Koga nodded before he turned and continued on in the line as fast as he could.

"Wow Kagome." Miroku said in surprise. Inuyasha just stared at her rather wide eyed. Kagome smiled at him before she too continued in the line.

A few minutes later and the group was finally ready to sit down with their food. Kagome followed the boys as they moved to one of the small round tables with a young woman. The girl was pretty with long dark brown hair that ended just past the end of her upper back, She had kind brown eyes and bore red eye shadow which accented her eyes beautifully.

"Morning Sango." Miroku greeted as he took a seat next to her.

Inuyasha mumbled a hello and immediately started on his food.

Sango watched him with laughter evident in her eyes. "Sooo…Since Inuyasha is to focused on his food…My names Sango!" her voice was cheerful as she smiled at Kagome.

Kagome recognized the voice as the one that had been at the door earlier and felt the twinge of pain in the pit of her stomach again.

"Hello…I'm Kagome. Its nice to meet you"

"You too Kagome!"

With that the remaining three started eating and the group fell into silence. Kagome had just finished the last of her orange juice when the silence was broken with a loud shout and violent slap. Looking up from her tray Kagome heard Sango mumbling about perverts as she moved farther away from Miroku who was now once again cradling his afflicted cheek.

Turning her attention from Miroku; Sango decided a conversation would be nice. " So Kagome. How do you like it here so far?"

"Oh I love it. Its nothing like I expected." Kagome admitted.

"Well aside from out online schooling we have lots of amazing things about our home. After all we have so many different types of people here everyone would be bored to death if we didn't."

"Myoujou is more like an apartment community than an orphanage or a school." Miroku added having picked himself up off the floor.

"Are all meals served here in the dinning hall?" Kagome asked embarrassed.

"Well breakfast and dinner are always served down here but that doesn't mean you are required to come down. That's why we have our own kitchens too." Inuyasha answered.

"Any more question at the moment Kagome?" He asked as he stood up and grabbed both their trays and waited for her to shake her head in response before going to throw away their trash and put up their trays. Kagome followed him leaving Sango and Miroku to argue about his perverted ways.

* * *

Kagome gave a bored yet slightly content sigh as she finished putting away her things and really making the room hers. She was alone in her new apartment. Everyone else was at the computer lab attending "class" which sadly she couldn't do until they received her transcripts.

She looked around her new room and smiled. Even though everything here was new she really felt more at home than she had since her mother died. Her mind drifted to her new friends. Sango a kind and cheerful woman. Miroku though he's a pervert he is also really funny and never misses the chance to compliment a woman. And then there is Inuyasha. He's so cocky and yet rather shy and sweet at the same time and sexy to boot.

The best thing of all though was the fact that everyone she has met so far has treated her like everyone else. Almost as if her being a hanyou meant nothing; as if it was as natural as being full human or youkai.

Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts as she stifled a yawn. Making an executive decision so she wouldn't fall asleep Kagome decided to go explore her new home.

It was some time later and Kagome was triumphantly making her way back up the three flights of stairs to her room. She had explored two of the three buildings before getting tired. She was surprised at how large the grounds themselves were; let alone the buildings.

The main building consists of five floors. Three through five were only apartments while the second floor was half apartments and the other half a large club house type sitting room with a pool table, air hockey, a large flat screen television, a few very small round tables, two leather sofas and some other plush comfortable chairs, a couple of bookshelves, and a public bathroom.

The first floor of the main building was by far the most complicated. In the front near the main entrance was a reception area that held a large desk in the middle of the room with a few offices through the doors behind. Along the hall between the reception area and dinning hall were another set of public bathrooms. Across from the bathrooms was another hall leading to a few storage rooms and a music room with many different instruments and recording equipment.

The second building was somewhat like a recreation building with the exception of the computer lab on the second floor. The bottom floor was dedicated to a pool and weapon training area. Kagome had even gotten in some target practice. The third floor consists of a library along with a painting and sculpting area.

Opening the door to her new apartment Kagome looked around and smiled in glee. It was just starting to sink in that she had a new home; a new _life_.

Now sitting on Inuyasha's couch Kagome yawned. Boredom was really starting to claim the young woman and she didn't even know what time it was or when Inuyasha would be back.

She ended up distracting herself with a movie; which was rather difficult since she hadn't seen any movies since before her mother died and those were mainly Disney movies. Picking a movie at random she ended up with Fast and Furious. She popped it into the blue-ray player and curled up on the couch. Only managing to make it about half way through the movie before sleep claimed her.

Kagome stirred at the soft click of the door closing but ignored it. Not really ready to wake up yet she simply rolled onto her back getting more comfortable and went back to sleep. She didn't even notice how the person stopped at the sofa staring at her with eyes that seemed to study her soul. He simply stood at the end of the couch looking at her with a smile. He didn't know why but for some reason something about this woman attracted him to her. He moved a stray lock of hair as he watched the rise and fall of her chest.

His stomach disturbed his thoughts with a low ruble and he reluctantly moved to the kitchen to make himself some ramen.

Kagome was pulled from her slumber listening to the soft sound of pots clinging and the crinkle of packaging. She sat up and stretched; a little sore from being curled up on the sofa. She got up and made her way to the kitchen where she found Inuyasha waiting on some water to boil.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty" Inuyasha teased as he turned to look at her from over his shoulder a smile gracing his lips.

"What time is it?" She asked sheepishly as she continued to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Almost 4. You hungry?" He asked as he turned back to his water.

Before she could respond a loud rumble emitted from her stomach making him chuckle as a blush rose to her cheeks again.

"Maybe a little."

"What kind of ramen do you like?"

"Umm…whatever you want. I'm not picky."

Kagome moved to stand next to him as he placed two packages of ramen in the now boiling water.

"Need any help?"

Inuyasha raised a comical brow at the young woman. "Help? With ramen?" He chuckled.

Kagome smiled but pretended to pout.

"I was only trying to be nice; meanie." She stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing and childish manner.

"You better watch that tongue of yours sweet. Next time you stick it at me you may not get it back." He teased giving her a wink. Her already stained cheeks became even redder but she continued to pout and sulked over to the table to sit down.

He stood with his back to her stirring the noodles as she studied him. She could clearly see his muscular well sculpted arms and even through his wife beater his back appeared sculpted. His hair is so pretty and she was sure it would be soft if only she could run a hand through it. Resisting the urge she began to wonder aimlessly if he took proper care of his hair or if it was just naturally beautiful.

"I know I'm sexy sweet but your eyes are starting to burn holes." He joked as he drained the noodles and successfully brought her from her musings and making her blush return as she started burning holes in the table instead. He got them both a bowl and joined Kagome at the table.

"You okay Kagome? You look a little flustered." He teased taking his seat.

She glared daggers at him but said nothing as she started gently blowing on her ramen as she ate.

Finishing the dishes Kagome went to join Inuyasha on the couch as he played Halo 3 on his x-box 360.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"umm…Is there a laundry room or facility I could use?"

"Hai. The closet in the hall- across from the bathroom."

"Thanks." Kagome laughed at herself for having not even thought to check the hall closet. She made her way to her room and retrieved her laundry.

* * *

Kagome's clothes were now in the dryer and she rejoined Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku in the living room sitting in one of the bean bag chairs as the boys continued their Halo 3 match.

"Yeahhh!" Inuyasha shouted as he won the final match.

Kagome and Sango had lost interest and simply sat there talking the few hours the boys played.

Pretty soon Inuyasha stood with a stretch and the others followed suite and the group headed down stairs to dinner.

Dinner was _almost_ uneventful; until Koga had decided that Kagome was his to court. He had walked up to the table the group sat at and without warning took one of her hands into his causing her to drop the food on her fork back onto her plate and with a smirk he began to speak. "Miss Kagome…um…What's your last name?" She could hear the rest of the group chuckle at Kogas' idiocy.

"Higurashi…" she replied more than a little annoyed.

Koga's eyes widened a little and he looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again. Kagome could tell that something was going on in his head almost like he knew something she didn't.

"Well well…Miss Kagome Higurashi…Your beauty and strength amaze and astound me and I have declared that you are fit to continue the wolf demon tribe line so from this day forward I am going to court you…and I wont lose." He said smugly once again looking at Inuyasha who was now growling loudly before turning his attention back to Kagome.

Kagome opened her mouth to argue and insist that she wasn't even remotely interested in him but Inuyasha whispered out a dangerous "Get your filthy hands off her…" and his hands clinched into fists. Koga ignored his demand and simply spat a few choice words at him.

Kagome wasn't sure if he was doing it because he liked her or because he wanted to make Inuyasha jealous- but either way it flat out pissed her off. His words earned him another hard as hell slap that caused him to stumble backwards a few steps. Kagome's face was red with anger and her eyes shone brightly. Her friends looked at her in awe with the dangerous commanding aura that surrounded her like it would a warrior princess.

Koga's shock faded and he turned on his heel and ran straight out the back door of the dinning hall with his tail between his legs.

After a few minutes and a few deep breaths Kagome calmed down and her aura returned to normal but the group still looked at her in slight shock.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she blinked at them and turned her head to the side slightly.

Inuyasha began to laugh and the others followed after his example. After a minute Inuyasha calmed down and smiled at her. "Kagome you are one amazing woman." He said; his voice full of laughter and his eyes filled with mirth. Kagome blushed and tried to ignore the fluttering of her stomach. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said softly before continuing to eat her dinner and after another moment the others did the same.

Inuyasha and Kagome had retreated to their apartment after dinner and were currently deciding on what movie to watch.

"How about Darkness falls?" He asked pulling it off the shelf with an evil glint in his eye.

Without giving it much thought Kagome agreed as she curled up on the couch as he put it in and turned off the lights.

::End of Chapter Two::

Thanks for reading, please review. I'm open to others opinions.

Thank you, Buh bye.


	4. Evil Inu! Sweet Inu!

I do not own Inuyasha and co. But hey a girl can dream right? lol. Please review, I would love to hear your opinion, though I do ask you to be sincere about it.

"Talking"'Thinking' (Which_ I __**don't**_ do a-lot of, lol.)/Movie/

_**Abandoned Wounds Chapter Three:Evil Inu! And Sweet Inu!**_

Inuyasha and Kagome were just getting settled on the couch comfortably sitting next to each other waiting for the movie to start when a loud crashing thunder shook the building causing Kagome to jump slightly and scoot closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her from the corner of his eye. The movie started and the couple sat there quietly.

Kagome jumped a little as she herd another crash of thunder. It was a bad October storm. 'I hate October' Kagome thought as the storm grew. Turning her attention back to the movie Kagome laid her head against Inuyashas shoulder. 'This doesn't seem too bad.' She thought as she watched Kat and Kyle kiss for the second time.

(Skip 2)

/The Tooth fairy (T.F.) is above Kyle's bed when he looked from under his covers. He sees her face for the first time./

Kagome took a deep breath holding in her squeal of fright, and clang to Inuyasha subconsciously when Kyle looked up at the monster above him. Inuyasha chuckled as more thunder was herd and he felt Kagome jump a little and tighten her grip on his arm. Kagome quickly took back her previous notion. All the lights being off was making the movie a little more scarier for the woman.

(Skip 2)

/The man from the bar that was trying to fight Kyle got snatched up by the T.F. and dropped on Larry/

Kagome jumped a little and tightened her grip on Inuyashas arm again. Inuyasha chuckled some more as he moved Kagome to lie in his lap on her stomach with one of her hands under her head and her other gripping his hand. Inuyasha's free arm laid across her upper back. Kagome flinched as more crashing thunder crashed.

(Skip 2)

/Michael rolled over placing his lower arm in the dark./

"No, Michael, don't put your arm there! She's gonna get you!" Kagome whispered.

(Skip 2)

/The T.F. broke the windows of the police car and grabs' Larry, then threw him into the front window making it shatter. Then broke the back window and looked through it. Looking Kat straight in the eye just before getting hit with the light of the flashlight./

Kagome Jumped a little and squeezed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha gently stroked her hair, looking down at the back of her head he smiled. He liked being like this with Kagome, it felt like she belonged there with him.

(Skip to ending credits)

Just as Inuyasha was going to get up and turn off the DVD the television clicked off.

After registering what happened Inuyasha spoke making Kagome jump slightly.

"Kagome. I'm going to go get some of the candle's and see if I can find a flashlight. You stay here." Inuyasha stated gently lifting her off his lap."Okay" Kagome replied as she watched Inuyasha's black form head to the kitchen. She closed her eyes and jumped as she herd more lightning.'Damn lightning. Damn me, I'm such a baby, getting so worked up over nothing.' Kagome mentally scolded herself.'Great now I'm talking to myself.' Kagome thought with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked making Kagome jump again.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome quickly replied as a blush rose to her cheeks that she hoped Inuyasha couldn't see.

Inuyasha was carrying a plate containing about 10 small candles and a lighter in one hand and a tall candle with a carrier in the other. He set the smaller candles out on coasters around the room and lit them as well as the tall one on its stand.

'It's rather romantic.' Kagome thought with a smile as Inuyasha sat down next to her. She wasted no time in laying back down with her head in his lap.

The rain slowed and came to a small patter, the thunder becoming softer. Inuyasha watched Kagome yawn and chuckled.

"Why don't you get some sleep Kagome?" Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded and was about to get up from her comfortable spot on Inuyasha's lap when he gently pushed her back into a laying position on his lap.

"Sleep" Inuyasha demanded.

Again Kagome nodded and got comfortable laying on her side; facing him. Inuyasha sat there stroking her soft, silky hair smiling to himself.

'What is this feeling she gives me? Does she get it too? What does she think of me? And what do I think of her? I get butterflies when she smiles at me, and I can't help but smile when she looks at me or laughs. I have known her just over twenty-four hours and I feel like I have known her a lifetime. '

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's sleeping form. She seemed to glow in the candle light. Inuyasha smiled and breathed in her scent, helping him to calm and quite his mind.

Getting into a comfortable position Inuyasha quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha and Kagome awoke with a jerk at the sound of someone pounding on the door. Kagome rolled off of Inuyasha to answer but once again got pulled back down. Only this time she was in a sitting position on Inuyasha's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around Kagome's mid-section. Kagome blushed lightly and noticed it was still dark outside. Inuyasha finally got tired of the pounding and gently set Kagome on the couch before getting up to answer the door. Koga was waiting on the other side.

"What the hell do you want Koga?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff and tired voice.

Koga growled. He could smell Kagome all over him.

'What have those two been doing?' Koga wondered.

"Im here to check on my woman." Koga stated still growling. "Which for some reason her scent is all over you." Koga whispered threateningly still growling.

"As I recall, she is not your woman. And if you keep acting like this she will never be your woman…So do you have a logical reason to wake people in the middle of the night." Inuyasha asked.

"I'm doing bed checks you mutt, Kaede wanted to make sure everyone had gone to bed since the bell couldn't ring with the power out so she sent me." Koga growled.

"You know calling me a mutt is like calling Kagome a mutt. We are the same, both Inu-hanyou. So I'd suggest you knock that shit off." Inuyasha growled, happy to see Koga's face pale.

Koga barked out a "fine" before returning to his task and moving on.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he shut the door. He looked to the couch to see a half asleep Kagome sitting there trying to stay in her sitting up position.

'Damn you Koga. Not only did you wake both me and Kagome but you made me get out of my comfortable spot for that.' Inuyasha thought bitterly.

"That was Koga doing bed checks." Inuyasha stated answering Kagome's question before it was asked. "Perhaps we should retreat to our beds." Inuyasha suggested in a bit of a sad tone.

Kagome gave a small pout. "But I was comfy right where I was before." Kagome complained, making Inuyasha chuckle.

"Well its bedtime. Meaning its time to go to bed," Inuyasha said trying to sound like his normal self, but it was hard considering he didn't want to retreat to his own room, at least not alone.

"Well fine." Kagome pouted and left for her room.

After retreating to their rooms the pair didn't manage to get to sleep until late, to lost in their own thoughts

.

:End of Chapter Three:

Plz RxR. I'm not very good at chapters with movies so I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy. -Edit- I know this chappie is pretty short compared to my others but I thought this was a good stopping point.

Ja neKristy.


	5. Shopping Day

I do not own Inuyasha and co. I would like to thank all those who reviewed.

THANKS EVERYONE!

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

_**Abandoned Wounds Chapter Four:Shopping Day:**_

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open as she awoke from her dream-filled slumber. In an attempt to go back to sleep she_ attempted_ to roll over to block out the sun. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart sped up when her attempts to roll over were in vain as someone tightened their grip on her waist and growled in displeasure. Kagome took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Inuyashas scent wafted into her sensitive nose. She sighed in relief and blushed.

'How did he end up in here with me? ... mmm He's so warm.' Kagome thought.

And with that she snuggled into his warmth. She smiled when Inuyashas growling ceased.

A few minutes later and she was almost asleep again when she felt the arms around her waist loosen their grip. Kagome frowned, and began to whimper when Inuyasha let go of her altogether. Though she whimpered she not once opened her eyes, she simply pretended to be sleeping.

Kagome's heart nearly stopped when she felt his lips leave a gentle kiss on her right cheek before exiting her room.

After making sure he had left she sat up slowly and placed a hand to her cheek. She smiled and took a deep breath through her nose inhaling Inuyashas scent that still lingered in her room.

With a happy sigh Kagome got out of bed and got ready for the day.

She exited her room holding a set of clothes as she headed to the shower. She showered in a state of bliss still thinking about Inuyasha. Getting out of the shower and drying off she threw on her bra and underwear before lazily putting on her newly clean midnight blue jeans and a light pink shirt that ended just under her bellybutton showing a small amount of skin between her shirt and jeans. She didn't bother putting on any shoes, she didn't like them too much so she only wore them when it was required. She went to the door and opened it, what she saw made her laugh. It was Sango, and she was getting ready to knock on the door when Kagome had opened it.

It had been just over a month since Kagome had come to live in Myoujou and the young woman absolutely loved it. School was a breeze especially since there was never really any homework aside from studying. She was settling into a comfortable norm with her new friends and new home. In a month she was already happier than she had been since right before her mother died; not that it was really hard for anything to be better than her life with her stepfather but it was nice to be free _and_ happy.

"Sorry Sango. I didn't mean to laugh at you but you have to admit the look on your face was hilarious." She said calming her laughter at the woman's slightly annoyed face.

Shaking her head Sango ignored her laughter. "Its time for breakfast." She said lazily. "Hey Kagome. You wanna go to the mall later?"

"Sure Sango! I haven't been to the mall in forever. But uh…." Kagome blushed as Sango raised a questioning brow at her. "What is it?"

"I don't have any money." She said a little ashamed.

Sango couldn't help but smile at the woman who looked so ashamed for not having any money. 'If only she knew about what has been left to her' Sango thought.

"Kagome you don't need to worry about anything. Just know everything is taken care of." She assured the still blushing woman as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked a little confused but simply nodded as the pair headed to the dinning hall.

Entering the dinning hall and getting their food Kagome quickly spotted Inuyasha and Miroku and led Sango to sit next to them. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome; a blush climbing to his cheeks as he recalled how he had ended up sleeping in her bed last night.

()()()()()()()()()()F.B.()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha lay in bed thinking when he heard Kagome tossing and turning, probably having another nightmare. He sighed and got up. He entered Kagome's room and gently sat down beside her on her bed.

He heard her whisper in her frightful slumber. "Father! Pleas don't hit me anymore! I didn't do anything! Please!" She begged. Hearing this made his blood boil.

'How dare anyone touch _my_ Kagome! If anyone ever touches her again, I'll kill 'em without a second thought!' Inuyasha thought bitterly; ignoring the fact that he had called Kagome his.

He laid down next to her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her mid section bringing her closer to him. Kagome soon calmed and stopped tossing and turning; relaxing in his arms as a content sigh escaped her lips. Inuyasha smiled and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok Kagome. You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you anymore." Inuyasha whispered to the slumbering girl in his arms before he let himself drift into slumber with his face buried in her neck.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()End F.B.()()()()()()()()()()()()

He had gotten lucky he had woken up before she did, though not by much. He herd her get out of bed just after he had closed their apartment door.

'Why did I call her mine, she's not mine. Someone like Kagome would never go for someone as low as me.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

'That's not true. I'm just as high up in the ranks as she is.' He argued with himself.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kagome looking back at him with visible concern marking her features.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome asked obviously worried.

"Hai., I'm Fine Kagome." He replied with a smile.

She nodded and returned to her meal and conversing with Sango about the day ahead.

* * *

Breakfast had ended and the group was getting ready to go to the Mall. Kagome had been given some money from Kaede; told not to question it; and was currently looking for Inuyasha. She found him sitting on a hill overlooking grassy meadows surrounded by forests a ways from the building. The grass in the meadows was tall and might have gone to her waist had she ventured into it. She could see Sakura blossom trees scattered about the meadow and along the edges of the forest.

Kagome silently sat down next to Inuyasha though she knew he was aware she was there by the way his ears twitched in her direction.

"Inuyasha, are you ready to go?" She asked still looking out at the scenery in front of them.

"Hai. Is everyone else ready to go?"

"Yup, just about." There was a comfortable silence for a minute before Kagome spoke again.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning to him.

"Hmm?" He got to his feet before helping her up. She stood right in front him about a foot apart. She stepped closer till she was mere inches away from him.

"Kagome 2 Inuyasha 3" She whispered as she brought her face closer to his kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered her lips brushing against his cheek as she spoke sending light shivers down his spine. He took in a sharp breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Kagome pulled back so she was once again standing about a foot away from him and turned to Miroku who was currently heading their way.

'Miroku smells like a crisp desert night.' Kagome thought with a light giggle as Miroku came to stand with them.

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, are you two ready to go?" He asked looking from one to the other as Kagome nodded but Inuyasha seemed to be paying no mind to anyone.

'D...Did she just do that? Does she know about last night? How could she?' Inuyasha was lost in thought contemplating the woman's actions as the group headed to Miroku's car.

* * *

The odd group now stood at the entrance of the Mall in Tokyo; about an hour and a half drive from Myoujou.

They entered several stores before coming to Macys. It held a lot of beautiful clothes and accessories. Kagome was looking at a rack of tops when a thought popped into her head."Sango?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything going on between you and Miroku yet?"

Sango went red faced. "N...No, of course not. Why would there be? He's rude and a. . . . a player and . . and this is not the place I want to have this conversation!" Sango whispered hoping Miroku couldn't hear.

Kagome gave a light laugh. "Ok Sango whatever you say."

Kagome dropped the subject and soon forgot it all together as Sango started pushing piles of clothes into her arms for her to try on while mumbling something about all her clothes being to big or tore up.

The rest of the day was much similar to this as they headed from one store to the next making a purchase at almost every store until they decided to get some lunch.

The girls were now heading back to the boys after going to the bathroom; both talking and laughing. Neither really paying much attention.

"What's with you today Inuyasha?" Miroku asked lifting one of his brows questioningly while they waited for the girls to come back from the bathroom. They sat at a table in the food court sipping on their drinks from lunch.

Inuyasha hadn't been acting like himself and Miroku was trying to pry out the truth. "What are you taking about?" Inuyasha asked in the haze he seemed to have been on since he had talked with Kagome on the hill."You have been in a haze since this morning after breakfast. So I ask you again, What is with you today?"

"Feh, nothing Miroku." Inuyasha said as if he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. Miroku pinched Inuyasha as hard as he could on the arm earning him a yelp and growl."Why in seven hells did you do that?" Inuyasha growled out.

"To get your full attention."

"What do u want?"

"I want to know the real reason behind your current state?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Feh, nothing, it's none of your business."

"Mhm, and what's Kagome gonna say when you start treating her like this when she asks you what's wrong, or going on in your mind?"Inuyasha growled but said nothing. After all Miroku was right.

'She would be hurt thinking that I don't trust her…I need to lose myself in the forest for a while.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Shaking his head Inuyasha continued to ignore Mirokus question and downed his cup of Dr. Pepper before getting up to get a refill.

That's when he smelled it. The smell of fear rolling off Kagome in waves. He followed her scent frantically; a growl finding its was into his chest. He finally spotted her only she wasn't alone and Sango was no where to be found.

What he saw made his blood boil, Kagome, _**his**_ Kagome was in _**someone else's **_arms!

Inuyasha glared at the man holding Kagome captive in his arms. Growling he mad his way to the pair. As he got closer he could smell her tears as well and if he wasn't in a public place this guy would have been dead long ago.

'_Who the hell does he think he is!_' Inuyasha thought enraged as he watched the man lick up some of Kagome's falling tears.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha demanded as he reached the pair his claws flexed and his canines barred like a dangerously angry dog trying to protect it's human companion. The man violently pushed Kagome away, causing her to fall to the floor. Her tears continued to fall as she remained where she had landed.

"So the bitch has friends now. I'll just have to change that now won't I." The man stated evilly causing another dangerous growl from Inuyasha. The man smirked as his evil eyes silently laughed at the hanyou standing before him.

"I'd suggest you stay out of this half-breed." The man spoke, chuckling evilly. Inuyasha growled again and could see Miroku trying to make his way through the now forming crowed with a dazed Sango leaning on him for support.

Inuyasha heard the footsteps and chatter of the mall guards and glared at the man, knowing they would have to keep this fight free or get into unwanted trouble. The mans smirk grew and his eyes gleamed.

"You got lucky half-breed, we'll finish this later. Then Kagome will be mine for the taking." And with that the man seemed to vanish in thin air.

Once he was gone Inuyasha rushed to Kagome, who remained unmoving except for the tears flowing steadily down her cheeks and her shallow yet hysterical breathing. Inuyasha picked her up and placed her in his lap as he sat on a bench, bringing her into an embrace.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha whispered softly into her ear, snapping her out of her unwanted daze of memories. She looked at Inuyasha; fear and sadness evident in her eyes.

"Inu..." Kagome whispered sadly before throwing her arms around him and burying her face in the curve of his neck, crying. Picking her up, Inuyasha led Miroku and the still dazed Sango to the car.

* * *

Miroku and Sango sat in front, Miroku driving while Inuyasha sat in back with the now sleeping Kagome still on his lap. Her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Her face still held tear stains and her closed eyes were puffy.

Inuyasha looked down at her, her scent intoxicating his senses. With a small smile he moved her bangs out of her face. Even like this she was the most beautiful creature; human, demon, or hanyou alike; he had ever seen and though salt and fear still lingered in her scent he still found it alluring.

'Who was that man?' Inuyasha thought, still staring at Kagomes beautiful form without really realizing it.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered in her sleep pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts. Smiling he pulled her closer, a light blush finding its way to his face.

The car stopped about 10 minutes later in the Myoujou parking lot. Sango and Miroku got out opening the door for Inuyasha so he could get out without disturbing Kagome.

The group was almost to the front door when an unwanted meeting occurred.

"Mutt! What the hell have you done to _my_ woman?" Koga shouted.

"She is _NOT_ your woman Koga! And _I_ didn't do anything to her so bud out of our business!" Inuyasha growled out as quietly as he could, though he knew it was too late. Kagome had been roused. Her grip on Inuyashas shirt tightened and she began to growl at Koga; Inuyasha pushed his way past him and headed up stairs.

In there apartment Inuyasha gently sat Kagome on her bed.

Well aware of Sango and Mirokus' presence and that Kagome was still awake he bent down slowly giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Sango and Miroku chuckled when they seen Kagome's eyes shoot open and a light blush make its way to her cheeks.

"Inu...Inuyasha" She whispered up to the smirking man hovering above her.

Leaning down he placed his face next to hers so they were cheek to cheek.

"Are you gonna fill m...I mean us in as to what happened back there?" He whispered. His breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine. Blushing she nodded not trusting herself to speak. Smirking once again Inuyasha pulled away, sitting down on the edge of her bed as she sat up. Motioning Songo and Miroku in he returned his caring gaze to Kagome.

"So, who was that guy?" He questioned calmly.

"That was Naraku my...Stepfather." Kagome said bowing her head in shame.

Waiting to see if anyone was going to say anything; Kagome sighed and told her friends what had happened. The fear and sadness was evident in her voice; laced with every word as she spoke.

$&$&$&$&$ F.B.&$&$&$&$&

Kagome and Sango were walking through the mall going to meet up with the guys when Sango suddenly fell to the ground. Before Kagome could do anything the attacker was dragging her behind him. She struggled to get free but his hold was too strong and more than likely going to leave marks on her arms. Finally stopping the man turned around. Kagome gasped as tears started to form in her eyes. The man pulled her into a tight; almost bone crushing embrace. She struggled to get free but she knew it would do no good, she knew he was too strong for her. Lowering his mouth to her ears that were currently pushed flat against her head he whispered...

"I killed my way into your loving family, killed them, your next. I will destroy the Kurai tribe and gain there land, power, and wealth. No matter who or what stands in my way." Her fear turned to sheer terror and she let her tears fall as he lowered his head again to look into her eyes. Grinning evilly he licked at her falling tears, enjoying her discomfort. Once again she tried to get away but again it was to no avail.

"Let her go!" She heard before she was pushed away violently, causing her to fall to the floor unmoving and terrified.

&$&$&$&$& End F.B.$&$&$&$&$

"And, well… you know the rest better than I do." Kagome gave another sigh once she was done with her story; now looking at her hands folded in her lap. Though she had no clue as to what her stepfather was talking about she could smell the others concern. It was almost as if they knew something she didn't. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and Inuyasha placed a comforting hand around hers; which still sat folded tightly in her lap. The couple didn't even notice when Sango and Miroku decided to take their leave. What the man had said to Kagome and that familiar sounding name made them both agree that this incident was something Kaede needed to hear about.

Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in their apartment .

"Don't worry Kagome. You will be safe here as long as I'm around." Inuyasha assured her; earning him a smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

::End of Chapter Four::

Thanks for reading. Plz Review.

Je neKristy


	6. Who They Are

_**I don't own Inu&co.**_

_**T.T**_

_**Abandoned Wounds Chapter Five:  
Who They Are:**_

Kagome sighed as she pulled out a box of photographs. Last weeks event at the mall had brought back a lot of bad memories. Wiping the dust off the top Kagome sat on the edge of her bed staring at the box. A knock sounded at her open door pulling her out of her daze.

"Hey Yasha." She greeted with a sad smile.

"Hey Kag. What cha' got there?"

"Just some pictures of when I was younger."

"Cool. Can I see?" He sounded so excited Kagome couldn't help but comply with his wish as she motioned for him to come sit next to her.

Inuyasha sat down and opened the box taking about half the pictures out.

Inuyasha flipped through the pictures, Kagome telling him who someone was every once in a while. He stopped on a picture; It was a picture of a woman who looked a lot like Kagome. She had black hair and blue eyes. In the picture she had her arms open as if she was asking the camera for a hug.

"Is this your mother?"

"Hai"

"She's pretty"

"Hai she is."

A few more pictures and he came to a. picture of a 12 or 13 year old boy, his honey brown hair was spiked up his eyes kind and cocky with a smirk to match. He had one hand on his hip while the other was giving the sing language sign for I love you to the another picture he picked it up as well. This one had the same boy only with Kagome. The boy had his arm slung over her shoulder, his hand holding Kagome's while both there free hands gave peace signs to the camera.

"I was 12 in that picture." Kagome explained. "

"Who's this?" He asked referring to the boy."That's Shinu. My neighbor Koishas' brother." The sadness in her voice made Inuyasha cringe. "Is he like a boyfriend or something?" He asked.

A blush crept onto Kagome's cheeks."Kind of. We were never officially together. But that didn't stop him from telling me how he felt about me." Kagome said with a small smile."What happened to him?"

Kagome was silent a moment before answering. "He...He died." Kagome said sadly.

"He...He was found...Stabbed to death in the river not long after that picture. They said...that if he hadn't...died from the wounds he would have drowned." She said as she quickly wiped away a few stray tears.

Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha embraced her, much like he had her first night at Myoujou. He always comforted her but lately seemed to avoid holding her or getting to close lately but he always seemed to know when she just needed held and was always willing to be her shoulder to cry on. Though she was surprised that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around him loosely as she cried into the crook of his neck just like she had her first night.

'Did Naraku really have to kill so many people in her life. Her father might of had to go but why Shinu and her mother. Did they find out his secret? Kami why are you so cruel?' Inuyasha thought sadly. He wanted nothing more than to tell Kagome everything he knew. 'Maybe if she knew she wouldn't blame herself for the murders of everyone close to her. But then again…It might make her feel worse…'

He sat there comforting her; holding her like he wished he could do every night; letting her cry on his shoulder until she fell asleep.

Inuyasha placed the box and pictures on the nightstand before gently laying down with her still on top of him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and let her sweet scent lull him into a light slumber.

A tall pasty skinned man with black hair and red tinted eyes stood on the top floor of a fifteen story abandoned building on the outskirts of Tokyo staring out the window. It had been the site of a massacre several years ago and no one ever dared set foot in it again. The man smiled to himself at the memory; remembering the feel of the tearing flesh on his claws and the smell of the blood.

"Master Naraku we have researched the house. Its not there; sir. We even checked the locker she had at Hiroshima High but nothing sir." A man of only eighteen waited behind the older man in a trance like state. His honey brown eyes empty and lifeless.

A disappointed frown spread across Naraku's face but he continued looking over the city.

"What are your orders Master?" The boy asked obediently.

"Keep an eye on her. We need to make sure she has the necklace or she will never lead us to _it_…I want you to only observe as best you can from the outside. Once we are sure the necklace is in her possession we will move in."

"Yes sir." The man bowed and turned slowly toward the door leaving Naraku to his thoughts.

Long ago the mad had given up his soul to black magic to become demon. The spell had gone wrong and instead the man was a mere hanyou trapped as complete human; with the exception of having more strength; but is transformed into his half-demon one day a month. Naraku had given up his soul and what he got in return was not what he had expected. It hardly seamed like a fair trade in his eyes. Now he needed that damn wench more than he had realized in the beginning. He had always known she was rich and royal but what he hadn't known was a very well kept secret that _very_ few were aware of. He had not expected the wench to go to anyone for help when he left her alone; let alone be placed somewhere so protected. He had only expected her to run off and find herself living on the streets. He had expected that would have given him the edge over her to force her to lead him to the treasure he desired. Although his plan had not gone how he expected she was his key to power and being full demon and he was not about to let her slip away so easily.

The man chuckled evilly to himself as he imagined all the things he would do to the wench once she was back under his control.

About an hour later Inuyasha was awakened by the sound of light knocking on the apartment door. Making sure not to wake Kagome he got up and headed to the front door.

"Kaede?" No one had seen Kaede much since he had told her about the mall incident.

That had been the day he found out a little more about Kagome's heritage.

F.B

Inuyasha stood against the wall behind Kaedes desk as he finished telling her what happened at the mall earlier that day. It was after ten but Kaede did not usher the boy to his apartment for bed. Instead she sighed and contemplated how to best explain things to him. He was the last to know but the hardest to tell. After all how do you tell someone that the person they are falling for is betrothed to be married since before she was born. Inuyasha stood there patiently waiting for her to explain what Naraku had said.

"Kagome is…Well she is the daughter and only heir to Oyasami; Inuyasha." Kaede paused waiting for his reaction. When he said nothing she continued.

"Her mother was Kokoro Higurashi who was part of a very wealthy and influential human family."

"So he only wants her families wealth?" He questioned still confused.

"You see Inuyasha she has no idea who she really is. The only thing she knows about her father is his tribe and her mother kept her wealth secret when her family forced her to remarry. She has never seen a penny of it and she wont until she is eighteen. The woman Koisha who sent her here has been under secret protection detail since the death of Kagomes mother."

"Old woman cut to the chase!" He growled impatiently.

"There is a prophecy about Kagome; Inuyasha" Kaede paused and took a deep breath. "She is said to be the key to uniting the Kingdoms of old. Kagome and her betrothed are the only ones able to unlock the alter of Four Souls." Kaede watched Inuysaha as he went rigid and his eyes filled with hurt as she mentioned Kagome's betrothed.

"She's engaged…"

Kaede nodded. "Since before she was born."

'His mother is going to kill me for this…' Kaede thought as she shook her head lightly.

"To who Kaede?" He whispered the sadness evident in his voice.

"No one knows anymore." She lied with a sigh of relief when he didn't catch on.

Inuyasha shook his head and returned to the topic at hand. "So what does he want with Kagome?"

"He wants to use her to obtain a treasure that the Mikos in her family have protected for generations. A treasure that could give someone great power and ultimately destroy all good in the world when in the wrong hands. Her family joined forces with the Inu-tribes to lock it away in the alter and once the prophecy is fulfilled its power will be nullified." Kaede watched him again wondering if he would catch on to the only way uniting the Kingdoms was possible with her last bit of information. When he appeared not to understand a small smile crept to her lips.

'Well I'm safe for another day…' she chuckled lightly.

"So he wants the treasure?" He growled.

"We believe so Inuyasha. That's why I placed her with you. I want you to comfort and protect her to the best of your ability."

Inuyasha looked at the elderly woman but nodded. 'but what if I fall for her along the way?' He questioned silently has he said farewell and returned to his apartment.

End F.B

"Hello Inuyasha. I have some news.""um Okay?""Your brother called and is stopping by tomorrow afternoon.""That's half brother!" Inuyasha said with a growl. "Why?""He said something about having something that was meant for you from your father.""Is that all?" Inuyasha sighed. He really didn't need to deal with his brother right now; or ever for that matter and he really did not want Kagome to have to meet him."I have one more thing Inuyasha…" Inuyasha eyed her but said nothing. "Don't run from her because of what you know." Inuyasha growled but looked down ashamed. He had been trying to distance himself from Kagome since he found out she was meant to marry another.

"Remember young man she doesn't even know and no one knows to whom she's destined." Kaede pointed out secretly hoping the young man would understand. When he only nodded sadly she sighed shaking her head in disappointment. "well okay. Sleep well Inuyasha." "G'bye old hag"

Closing the door Inuyasha made his way to his room but stopped with his hand on the knob. His heart raced as he contemplated what Kaede had said. He smiled shyly as his heart continued to race but turned to Kagomes room. Still smiling Inuyasha laid back down with Kagome, letting himself forget everything and just enjoy the feel of the woman in his arms. With a content sigh he wrapped his arms around Kagomes mid section bringing her closer. Inuyasha was on the edge of sleep when he was aware of Kagome turning in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder and laying an arm across his chest.

He was brought out of his almost sleep state when Kagome leaned up and placed a gentle kiss partially on his lips and partially on his cheek causing his eyes to shoot open and a blush flare.

"Kagome 3 Inuyasha 5...Thanks Yasha." Kagome whispered as she nuzzled his cheek with hers; her lips brushing his skin as she spoke sending light shivers running down his spine. Laying back down with her head on his shoulder again she sighed happily and let herself fall back into slumber.

Once he had calmed down Inuyasha looked at the top of her head a smirk playing his features.

'If that's, how your repaying me now I don't ever want you to catch up.' Inuyasha thought with a chuckle. 'I'll get you yet Kagome, Just you wait.' with a content and happy sigh Inuyasha let himself once again be lulled to sleep by the even breathing and wondrous scent of the woman in his arms as he absently stroked her hair until sleep claimed him completely.

Inuyasha purred as a soft gentle hand rubbed one of his ears and slowly brought his eyes open to look at the woman attacking his ears with a smile. They both just laid there looking into each others eyes for what felt like ages and just when both thought their hearts were going to burst from beating so fast as they slowly inched closer and closer the morning bell rang causing Kagome to jump in surprise and breaking the hold they had on each others gaze. Inuyasha sighed and sat up reluctantly and left her room to shower get ready for breakfast. Kagome gathered some clothes and sat on the edge of her bed waiting for Inuyasha to finish in the bathroom. She caught sight of her jewelry box still in her duffle bag at the foot of her bed and picked it up once again fingering the beautiful scene portrayed on it.

Kagome heard the water stop and placed the jewelry box aside on her bed to wait outside the bathroom. Inuyasha came out once again shirtless and still wet as he towel dried his hair smirking at her blush much like he had her second day in Myoujou. He placed the towel around his neck and caught Kagome in his arms pinning her to his chest; wetting her shirt. He could feel her heartbeat quicken and her breathing became shallow. He looked into her deep blue silver tinted eyes and smirked again. He could see her desire in her eyes. A desire he had never noticed before. He brought his lips to her ear his breath causing shivers to find their way up her spine.

"Tell me Kagome…What are you thinking?"

Kagome almost couldn't take it. Her knees were weak and had Inuyasha not had her pinned to his chest she would have fallen to the floor as his words caused a stifled moan at the thoughts flying through her head. She opened her mouth to speak but his lips came crashing down on hers passionately and she did not hesitate to respond. Inuyasha gently pushed her back to pin her against the laundry room doors. Running a claw down each of her arms he found her hands and entwined their fingers to bring her hands to rest against the door next to her head. The couple broke apart gasping slightly for breath and Inuyasha began kissing his way down her throat to her collar bone and back to her lips to kiss her fiercely once again. She could feel something pressing against her abdomen now and she moaned slightly into the kiss as he released her hands which quickly became entangled into his hair and brought his own to slid down her sides and rest on her hips.

There was a soft knock on the door causing Inuyasha to growl as he broke their kiss; both of them once again breathing heavily and brought his forehead to rest on hers as he stared into her dazed and flustered face. There was another knock on the door which seamed to pull Kagome toward reality but she was still dazed when Inuyasha stepped away and smirked at how her oversized shirt clung to her form as he ushered her into the bathroom and went to answer the door.

"Miroku!" He growled dangerously. "What do you want!"

Miroku raised a brow in confusion. 'He looks awfully flustered this morning.' Miroku chuckled to himself.

"Sango wanted me to make sure you guys were coming down for breakfast."

Inuyasha growled again. "We will come down when we are ready!" The angered and flustered hanyou barked out.

"Okay whatever man geez calm down Inuyasha. What's with you today?"

Inuyasha sighed but shook his head. "Nothing we will be down in a while." without waiting for an answer Inuyasha shut the door and headed toward his room. He was pulling on a sleeveless grey T just outside his door when he noticed something on Kagomes bed. Hearing the water still going Inuyasha ventured in to see what it was.

It was a jewelry box Inuyasha had never seen before but the scene looked somehow familiar. Its half sun half moon yin yang sprouting a black wing on the sun side and a white wing on the moon side looked like something he had seen as a child with his mother in a story. There was a small cherry blossom tree in the center just underneath the yin yang. The beautiful scenery around the tree and yin yang showed a sweet spring day on the moon side and a small stormy night on the sun side. He just couldn't place where he had seen it before. Opening it he found an empty custom made jewelry slot that appeared to be made for a necklace with what looked like a deformed heart shaped pendant.

Hearing the water stop Inuyasha controlled his curiosity and placed the box back on to her bed and went to wait for her on the couch.

* * *

All through breakfast things seemed to be moving in fast forward. Kaede gave the morning announcement, including that they were to have a visitor and were to clean up around the home before he got there after lunch and before either Kagome or Inuyasha knew it they were leaving dinning hall after lunch. Inuyasha had told the others at breakfast that the "visitor" was his half brother Sesshomaru. Although Miroku and Sango knew why that was a bit of a big deal Kagome had no clue but now sat with Inuyasha watching television waiting on his brother to arrive. Inuyasha kept fiddling with her hand absently. Scooting closer to him Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. After this morning Kagome had realized just how right it felt to be near Inuyasha. Although neither had the courage to discuss where they now stood in their relationship they were happy to have each others comfort and support for the time being.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the clock on the blue-ray player. It was almost three and his brother had still yet to arrive. He was getting antsy. Inuyasha stopped trying to glare holes into the clock when Kagome squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Are you okay Yasha?"

"Hai sweet. I'm fine."

"Why are you so nervous about seeing your brother?"

"umm…Well we don't exactly get along and he is cold and all about business."

Kagome made an "Oh" face and nodded.

"Your lucky to have siblings though." She said a sad tone in her voice.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I almost had a baby brother but my mother was killed at five months."

Inuyasha frowned and laid his head atop hears comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Kagome….I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha." Kagome lifted her head to smile at him.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and before he even knew what he was doing he was kissing her passionately and gently pushing her to lay on the couch with him laying over her. He allowed one of his hands to cup her cheek while the other tangled itself into her hair. She dragged her nails up his arms before wrapping them around his neck.

'Kami what am I doing! She is engaged! I am only setting myself up for heartbreak.' He tried to reason with himself but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with this woman in every meaning of the word and even knowing she was meant to belong to someone else couldn't stop him from wanting her; especially now that she seemed to want him as bad as he did her.

Inuyasha pulled away gently regaining his breath and laying his forehead against hers to look into her eyes. Kagome's face was flustered and her eyes glossy but she returned his gaze. Inuyasha knew she could feel his soldier against her and he gulped nervously when he caught the scent of her arousal. He leaned down and placed soft kisses up and down her throat. Moving the collar to her shirt aside Inuyasha kissed her collar bone before bringing his lips down to suck and nip on the tender flesh. Kagome brought her hand atop his head as if silently urging him to continue.

A knock on the door halted Inuyashas menstruations causing Kagome to whimper sadly as he stood up. Helping her up Inuyasha moved to answer the door as Kagome straitened her clothes and hair and tried to calm herself.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled at the door. Pissed to be seeing him at all let alone his oh so wonderful timing.

"Hello brother…"

::End of chapter five::

Thanks for reading! Please RxR!

Ja ne

Kristy


	7. Sango and Miroku

_I don't own Inu&Co. But I wish I did._

"_Talking"_

'_Thinking'_

_**Abandoned Wounds Chapter 5.2:**_

_**Sango and Miroku:**_

Sango was sitting in the computer lab fussing over an assignment when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Miroku smiling down at her.

"You need any help Sango?"

She huffed but allowed him to look over her shoulder at the math assignment that was causing her so much distress. Miroku leaned closer to the screen while looking over her answers not seeing the slight blush that made its way to Sangos face.

"Um Miroku?"

"Hm?"

"I think I'm done for the day."

"Okay." He said standing again. "Have any plans for the day?"

Sango shook her head sadly. "Kagome hasn't been up to doing much since the mall incident." Sango sighed. She had felt as if it was her fault Kagome had deal with Naraku that day.

Miroku smiled at her and place a reassuring hind on her shoulder. "How about we go for a swim and maybe later we can watch a movie or something." He suggested.

Sango smiled. "Sounds great." With that she saved her work, logged off the computer, and got up to follow Miroku to their apartment on the third floor to get her swimsuit.

* * *

Sango now came out of her bathroom towel drying her hair. They had finished their swim and she had decided to take a shower before they settled down to watch a movie. Surprisingly Miroku had yet to try groping her. In fact he seemed really sweet and generous; which was a big change from his normal cocky lecherous self. Sango wasn't sure when it had happened but she found herself realizing just how much she cared for Miroku.

Sango is from a powerful family of demon hunters and Miroku from a powerful line of Monks; both had been chosen when they were little to watch over the Alter of Souls and those destined to nullify the evil power in the sacred jewel. They had known their destinies long ago and had trained long and hard; becoming the best they possibly could to fulfill their destined tasks.

When Inuyashas mother had died several years ago Inuyasha had willingly moved into Myoujou. Sango and Miroku were assigned to watch over him and keep a look out for the lost princess which forced them to leave what family they had left; they were happy to be doing the work assigned to them but that didn't make missing their family any easier.

Sango had been forced to leave her only family; her brother; behind until he was old enough to join her in Myoujou. Souta only had a little over a month before his thirteenth birthday. Then all he would have to do is complete his last bit of training and prove himself as a hunter and he could join her in watching over the hanyous. It had taken a lot of convincing to get the elders to allow Souta to join her once he was old enough.

Sango was pulled out of her thoughts when Miroku asked her what movie she would like to watch.

"Hm?" She blinked as if just seeing him standing there. She hadn't even realized she had sat down.

Miroku chuckled. "What are you in the mood for?"

"ummm…" Sango thought a moment. "How about…Ultraviolet?"

"Kay" Miroku took the movie off the shelf and placed it into the blue-ray player before getting comfortable on the couch next to Sango.

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence. Eventually Miroku had the courage to place his arm over her shoulders which encouraged her to lay her head on his shoulder in return. He took this chance to absently stroke her long black hair.

"Sango?"

"Hm?"

"What's _really_ wrong?" He asked still stroking her hair.

"oh Miroku…You can read me to well…" she sighed. "I'm just worried that after the incident at the mall I'm not fit for this job…" Sango trailed off.

"Sango you are the most powerful demon hunter ever to grace the earth with your presence. Your beauty is unsurpassed and your brain and battle knowledge as vast as the worlds library…You are _more_ than fit for this job Sango."

Sango lifted her head to look into his deep violet eyes; her own mocha brown full of unshed tears and love.

"Thank you Miroku…"

Miroku smiled as he looked into her eyes; slowly inching his lips ever closer to hers. Sangos heart raced as she gazed from his eyes to his lips and back before lightly licking her own. The next thing either of them knew they were locked in a passionate kiss and at some point Sango had moved to straddle him while his arms entangled her; urging her closer as if she was going to suddenly realize what she was doing and pull away with regret. He relaxed a little when she brought her hands to tangle in his hair.

The pair broke apart attempting to catch their breath. Miroku smiled as Sango stared into his eyes and brought her forehead to lay against his.

Suddenly a small giggle escaped her lips. Miroku looked at her with a purely puzzled look on his face and if you looked hard enough a tinge of pain.

"Sango? What's so funny?"

Sango moved so she was sitting sideways on his lap now placing her head on his chest and her arms around his neck loosely before answering.

"In all the years we have been partners I have never known how you felt about me. You are so lecherous I could never be sure. But somehow…I still couldn't resist you."

Miroku smiled and laid his head on hers as he wrapped his arms around her again but said nothing.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to watch the movie; or at least Miroku did. Sango had fallen asleep listening to his heart beat.

Miroku smiled at the sleeping woman in his arms. 'Sango if only I had the courage to tell you. You have always had my heart.' Miroku sighed contently once again laying his head on hers and let himself be pulled into slumber.


	8. The Truth

I don't own Inu&Co. But I wish I did.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Abandoned Wounds Chapter Six:**_

_**Betrothed: **_

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru now stood in the living room. Sesshomaru had a large manila envelope tucked under his arm.

"Hello you must be Inuyashas brother!" Kagome greeted offering her hand. "My names Kagome." Kagome could see the resemblances like the long beautiful silvery hair and amber eyes. But unlike Inuyasha; Sesshomarus eyes were cold and hard and his skin rather pale opposed to sun kissed. He stood tall and proud his facial markings showing his status among youkai.

Taking her hand Sesshomaru looked at her in disbelief. "Yes. I am Sesshomaru. It's a pleasure to meet you m'lady." Releasing her hand he looked at Inuyasha with a small smirk playing on his face. His brothers scent was all over the princess and her arousal was still lingering in the air.

"So Sesshomaru why are you here?" Inuyasha asked growing impatient.

"I came to deliver this to you." He said handing the envelope to Inuyasha.

Taking the envelop Inuyasha went to sit on the couch as he opened it. Inside was a letter and a jewelry case.

His breath caught in his throat as he opened the case; ignoring the letter for the time being. Inside the case was a necklace with a simple silver link chain with half of a moon yin-yang with a small white wing protruding from the side. The moon itself was a smoky silver and the wing the purest shade of white with a small sapphire at the tip.

"What is it Yasha?" Kagome asked still standing near the door with Sesshomaru.

Shaking his head Inuyasha closed the case. "Kagome sweet can I have a while alone with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome frowned in concern but nodded. Heading to the door Kagome was about to open it when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a face was buried in her neck.

"Thank you Kagome. I'm sorry. I promise I will explain later."

Kagome placed her arm over his and nodded again. Inuyasha let her go and watched her leave. Making sure she was out of earshot Inuyasha turned to his brother; motioning for him to join him at the sitting area.

Opening the case again he set it on the coffee table.

"What do you know Sesshomaru…?"

"About what dear brother?"

Inuyasha growled but said nothing as he opened the letter.

'_My dearest Son,_

_I hope you are well. I know Kaede is treating you as if you were her own son and I hope your not giving her to much trouble._

_I know you want me to cut to the chase. You never were one who liked to beat around the bush._

_Inside the case is a necklace if you haven't yet opened it._

_The necklace is very important to your future Inuyasha; for you see it represents your betrothed._

_Inuyasha there is a prophecy surrounding you and your betrothed. I first heard this prophecy only hours before your birth when a seer came to me telling me you and a very special female Inu-hanyou were destined to unite the Kingdoms and free the Jewel of Four Souls to nullify its power with your union. _

_It was not until a year or so after your birth that the seer came to me again; only this time she brought a man with her. This man was Oyasami; leader of the Kurai pack who's daughter had just been born not but hours before. The seer gave both of us these necklaces that represent the betrotheds tribe and together the unity and balance of the Kingdoms._

_Inuyasha your mother and I do not want to push anything on you. We want you to love whomever you deem fit but I could not allow you to take this journey blind; with no knowledge of what so many others know._

_You need to know so no matter what you decide to do you are aware of the dangers that accompany it. There are many dangerous people after the jewel and they will do whatever it takes to make you open the Alter of Souls._

_We have given Myouga all the information we have about the prophecy, the alter, and the jewel so no matter what you decide you can make an informed choice._

_My son we love you so much. Our only wish is that you will be happy no matter what path you choose. You are our son and we are always going to be proud of you. Please my son be careful and have lots of children!_

_Sincerely_

_Your loving father Inutashio_'

Inuyasha carefully folded the letter; placing it on the table he picked up the case. He thought about the letter while fingering the velvet case still a little confused.

"Little brother…"

"What?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Who?"

"Kagome…"

"Kagome?"

"_She _is Oyasamis daughter and only heir."

Inuyashas heart stopped for a moment. Seeing the pendant resemble the jewelry box he had found in Kagomes room had given Inuyasha some secret hope that it meant something but hearing it was so surreal he almost thought it was but a dream. How could he have forgotten what Kaede had told him only days ago about Kagome?

He remembered now where he had seen the scene before. His mother had the jewelry box custom made. When he was five she had shown it to him; telling him it was for someone special.

'I am Kagomes betrothed!' Inuyasha sighed happily almost forgetting his brother was there. He stood up and headed to Kagomes room plucking the jewelry box off the bed and taking it to the living room. He took his necklace out of its velvet case and opening the jewelry box he placed it into the custom slot. It fit perfectly into the right side; his chain following one side of the curve around the pendant in what looked like half of a heart shape.

Inuyasha frowned. "She doesn't have a necklace…"

"That's odd. Are you sure? She has the box your mother had made."

Inuyasha sighed sadly. He didn't know what to make of this and his heart hurt from being in pure bliss one minute only to come crashing down the next.

"Inuyasha perhaps _you_ should _talk_ to _her_."

Inuyasha sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks…"

Sesshomaru gave a small smile as he stood and turned to his brother still sitting on the couch.

"Just doing what I'm told Inuyasha. I'm going to be staying a few days so…" Sesshomaru trailed off. He wasn't used to this mushy stuff especially not with his brother.

Inuyasha stood with him and nodded in understanding as they turned to head for the door.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been to preoccupied to notice the scent of the man clinging to the windowsill delicately.

The man let go of the windowsill landing on his feet and ending in a kneeling position. His lifeless eyes surveying the area making sure no one had seen him gripping the ledge. The man ran into the forest stopping a few miles later when he came to a clearing. A woman with short black hair swept up in a messy bun and deep dark green eyes stood in the clearing with her arms crossed impatiently.

"Do you have any news yet boy?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. His lifeless eyes sent chills up her spine.

The man told her what he had heard.

With a sigh the woman pulled a feather from her hair and tossed it into the air. It grew massively in size.

"Stay here and await orders." She commanded him before jumping onto the feather and riding off into the wind.

The man watched her until she was no longer in his sight before laying in the middle of the clearing staring into the sky.

A tinge of life appeared in his eyes as a far off distant memory crossed his mind. A memory of a girl with small dog grey dog ears he felt he knew somehow but couldn't place a finger on it. He couldn't remember anything from before he was thirteen except the far off memories that would play in his head whenever he was alone. He couldn't even recall his name. Naraku and the others simply called him boy; servant; or some variation.

The only life he knew was as Narakus servant and soldier. He had spent the better part of five years training. He had resisted at first because somehow what he was being forced to do didn't feel _right-_ but as the beatings got worse and the threats of death seemed more likely to be carried out he slowly broke. Little by little he turned into the lifeless man he is now. His purpose was only to follow orders.

Sometimes he found himself wondering who he had been before Naraku and lately he found his mind wandering more and more. It felt as if something was losing its strength over his mind.

Sighing the man closed his eyes and let his mind wander as he waited for the woman to return.

* * *

Naraku sat at a long table alone eating in silence when a woman entered the room. She stopped and glared at him from the other side of the table.

After a moment he spoke. "I assume you did not come all the way here to stare at me Kagura."

"Sir there are two necklaces." She informed him.

He sighed and took a sip of the thick red liquid in his wine glass.

"Go on Kagura." He demanded setting his glass back on the table now bringing his elbows to sit on the table while his hands came to rest under his chin.

Kagura told him as the boy had told her and stood awaiting his orders.

"Send him in." He said almost absently.

"Sir?"

"Have him join the household. He is to get as close to Kagome as possible and report to you in two weeks. We will go from there"

"But sir! How do you expect him to be allowed in?"

"I have made arrangements. Go. Tell him he is expected to be there tomorrow night at six."

Kagura glared defiantly at him a moment before turning on her heel and walking briskly from the room.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his favorite hill overlooking the forest when he heard Kagomes soft footsteps behind him. Dinner had been a little awkward as Inuyasha remained lost in thought while the others attempted to make conversation with Sesshomaru. He didn't have the courage to talk to her just yet. He wanted to pretend they were normal still if only for a few more hours…or days.

Kagome sat next to him wrapping one of her arms around one of his and laying her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha wasted no time in laying his head against hers gently and taking in her sweet scent with a small smile.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry about me sweet. Its just family stuff."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked bringing her head up to look at him which caused him to do the same. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and brought a hand to cup her cheek.

"Hai." He whispered huskily and he slowly brought his lips down on hers. This kiss; unlike the others they shared; was soft and loving but still full of passion causing a fire within Kagome. He pulled away and buried his head in her shoulder. He could hear her racing heart and he smiled happily.

No matter what happened he would do whatever it takes to make Kagome his; prophecy or not; he was falling for her. Hard. Her smile made his heart race, her scent both calmed and aroused him, her voice was serene and kind, and her body was perfect. It took all his will power not to let his hands roam over her body at times. Sometimes he would make her mad on purpose; just to see her flustered and heated face and her heavy rise and fall of her chest which she unknowingly sticks out in defiance. Everything about her at times screamed royalty but other times the only thing you could see was her broken smile and sad eyes. Over the last month Inuyasha had seen less and less of that sad broken smile and the sadness in her eyes and over the last month Inuyasha had somehow fallen for the delicate angel in his arms.

Kagome's eyes became heavy and her breathing slowed as she lingered on the edge of sleep. Smiling Inuyasha pulled away to stand bringing her with him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Come on Kagome. I want to take you somewhere." He urged her forward still holding her hand as he headed toward the forest. Inuyasha walked to a stream just past the forests barrier of trees and stopped. Kagome was about to ask why he stopped when he picked her up bridal style causing her to squeak in surprise. He started running along the stream until it lead to a river which he then followed for a while. Kagome all the while fighting as best she could against the sleep that threatened to claim her. Inuyasha stopped at a small rushing waterfall surrounded by a pool of water where it collected before following the river bed.

Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet chuckling when she had to use him for support until she was fully awake again. She looked around with a large smile playing on her face. There were wild flowers everywhere and the trees were some of the tallest oaks she had ever seen. The moss covered trunks were littered with climbing flowers. The water was clear and the waterfall sparkled in the setting sun light slipping through the trees. The pool of water around the waterfall held a few water lilies. Kagome walked slowly to the waters edge where she looked out over the water watching the sun dance with the waves.

Inuyasha stood behind her and placed his hands around her waist. Laying his chin on her shoulder he smiled to himself.

"What cha' think sweet?"

"Its beautiful!" She whispered loudly almost unable to bring herself to speak.

"I thought you might like it." He nuzzled her neck with his face lovingly as he spoke.

Kagome leaned into him some more and gave a small soft yawn causing Inuyasha to chuckle. Picking her up again Inuyasha moved away from the water to sit against a tree trunk. He placed her sideways in his lap and wrapped his arm around her as she buried her head into his neck and brought her arms up around his shoulders. Inuyasha brought his free hand up to stroke her hair and a content sigh escaped Kagomes lips.

It was only a matter of minutes before Kagome had lost the battle and succumbed to slumber. Inuyasha smiled to himself still stroking her hair; completely lost in thought.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome whispered in her sleep pulling the hanyou from his thoughts.

"I'm here Kagome." He whispered back knowing fully that she was still asleep.

He was surprised when she continued speaking.

"Yours… Forever…" Her lips brushed against his neck as she spoke. A slight blush found its way to Inuyashas cheeks as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"All mine." He agreed holding her closer as he snuggled into her and allowed himself to drown in her scent until he surrendered to sleep.

::End of chapter six::

Thanks again! RxR please!

Ja ne

Kristy


	9. A New Arrival

I do not own Inu & co.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Note: I do not own the songs I refer to either. Also the '…' after a phrase in the song refers to a break or where the chorus would be. They are not the whole songs.*

_**Abandoned Wounds Chapter Seven:**_

_**A new arrival and rival in love:**_

"Inuyasha…" A soft sweet voice called.

Inuyasha looked around a little panicked but all he could see was black.

"Inuyasha…" It called again.

He ran toward what he hoped was the voice.

"Inuyasha…" It got louder and louder as he ran.

"Inuyasha…"

"Mom?" He hollered back questioningly as he came to a stop.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the darkness making him clench his eyes in pain.

After a minute he could open his eyes again. He was in shock at the sight before him; His parents stood there looking at him; lovingly embracing each other.

"Inuyasha." His mother smiled at him.

"Mom? Dad?…What is this?"

"What do you think it is my son?" His father replied. "It's a dream."

"What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to warn you son." His mothers voice was full of concern.

"Warn me about what?"

"There is a very hard and dangerous test you are going to be put through Inuyasha." His father spoke.

"What kind of test?"

"A test of your love for Kagome."

Inuyasha frowned at his parents. "I don't understand…"

Inutashio moved from his wife's side to stand in front of Inuyasha; his wife following him.

"You will my son. Just stick by Kagome and protect her as best you can. Remember the prophecy; your destiny; and your love for her and you will never falter." He placed his hands on the young mans shoulders and pulled him into a loving hug.

"I have faith in you my son."

Inutashio let go of his son and stepped aside allowing his mother to embrace him as well.

"Oh Inuyasha. I love you so much. I can't wait until there are plenty of pups for us to watch over!"

Inuyasha blushed. "Mom!"

His mother stepped back kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Your right…Give it another month or two." She laughed lightly as Inuyasha blushed more from her words. She sighed sadly as she took another step back. "It's time for us to go now son."

Inuyashas face fell as he looked at his parents.

"I love you mom; dad. It's been hard without you…" He whispered as they began to disappear along with the light until there was once again nothing but darkness.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in return as he ran toward her voice.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly into the hanyous ear trying to wake him up.

Inuyashas eyes fluttered open and he couldn't help but smile at the woman leaning above him with her mouth to his ear and her chest very close to his face. Noticing him stiffen Kagome leaned back still in his lap.

"Mornin' Yash!" She said happily.

Inuyasha nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Mornin' sweet."

"I cant believe we slept out here all night!" She said in mock disbelief with a small giggle.

Inuyasha took his face from the crook of her neck and looked around. The sun had yet to finish rising above the horizon. He stood brining Kagome with him and placing her on her feet before stretching.

"We better get back or Sango is going to send a search party if we miss breakfast." Inuyasha smiled and watched Kagome stretch as she nodded at him.

Inuyasha took her hand in his and lead the way back to Myoujou. In no real hurry they walked slowly both simply enjoying each others silent company.

The pair made it back with plenty of time to spare for both of them to have showers.

"Hey Sango; Miroku." Kagome greeted as her and Inuyasha sat at the table.

"Hey!" Came the delightful replies.

Kagome looked at the pair slightly puzzled. 'Are they closer than normal?" She thought to herself; making a mental note she decided to ask Sango about it later.

"What do you guys have planned today?" Miroku asked taking another bite of his garbage omelet.

"Well I was thinking class till two then maybe some archery practice."

Inuyasha mumbled something no one understood as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"I didn't really have any plans after class." Sango admitted.

"Anyone wanna play a few foosball matches later?" Miroku inquired.

This caught Inuyashas attention long enough to get him to speak. "Hell yeah!" He cheered earning laughs from the others.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she walked down stairs to the training area from the computer lab. She had been rather distracted all day and she couldn't figure out why she kept spacing out but she had hardly gotten a thing done.

Kagome shook her head in an attempt to clear her head as she reached for a bow and arrow set which sat near a wooden target stand. She moved back about fifteen feet to start out and took aim. Her arrow fell just short of the center.

Kagome smiled and moved back two more feet and taking aim once again. This time she hit the target dead center.

Kagome continued this pattern for almost an hour before she barely hit the target.

Kagome put away the bow and arrows and left the training room to join the others in the club room.

Kagome reached the club room just in time to see Miroku score a winning goal and cheer.

"HA! In your face Inuyasha!" Miroku laughed causing the hanyou to scowl.

"You may have won this round but you wont win the next one!" Inuyasha insisted.

Kagome and Sango laughed at their childish antics but continued to watch the boys play a few more games before deciding to watch a movie.

The girls put Sweeny Todd on in the club house blu-ray player as a few more people entered.

"What cha girls watchin?" Koga asked with a small smirk playing on his features as he sat next to her on the large sectional.

Kagome rolled her eyes but indulged the man. "Sweeny Todd."

"Cool. Mind if I join you?"Kagome sighed. Koga had never given up trying to 'claim' her and it had caused many problems and annoyances. There was no way this was not going to end badly but she couldn't exactly say no. After all it was the club house not her apartment.

"Do I really have a choice…"

Koga simply smiled at her. Heaving another sigh Kagome started the movie; almost considering moving it into the apartment.

It was only a few minutes into the movie when Koga placed his arm over Kagomes shoulders. She scooted over but he simply scooted closer. Kagome sighed in defeat and returned to watching the movie even though she was completely uncomfortable.

Inuyasha and Miroku finished one more game and decided to join the girls. Making their way to the other side of the room Inuyasha growled when he found Koga with his arm around Kagome. She looked over her shoulder at him with a pleading look in her eyes; silently begging him to save her. He smirked and sat on the other side of the sectional.

"Um excuse me Koga." Kagome got up and headed to the bathroom. When she returned she eagerly sat next to Inuyasha causing Koga to glare at him. He didn't say anything though. He knew if he did it would only earn him a painful slap or worse from Kagome.

Over an hour later the movie was over and it was time for dinner. The group happily made their way downstairs.

They ate peacefully; laughing and chatting the entire time. Finishing their oden, Cajun rice, and small salads they put away their trays and headed back to their apartments.

Kagome froze as the front door opened and a familiar scent filled her nose.

It couldn't be him. He was dead right?

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked placing a worried hand on her shoulder.

"Um yeah…I'll be right back."

Kagome made her way toward the front door where a young man stood talking to Kaede.

"Welcome to Myoujou young man."

"Thank you Kaede. I really appreciate you taking me in after what happened. I know I'm a little old to be in a foster home."

"Nonsense boy. We have people of all ages here. We are more than just a foster home. We are a community; like a suburb or apartment complex. Just most of our residents happen to be orphans."

Kagome stopped only a few feet away. Her eyes wide in surprise. 'Shinu…'

The young man turned toward her and smiled as he followed Kaede toward the kitchen.

"Ah Kagome. This is Shawn. Shawn; Kagome."

"Hello Kagome. Its nice to meet you." He said cheerfully even though his eyes seemed dull and almost lifeless.

"Um you too…" Kagome replied meekly as she shook his hand.

"Kagome I would not want to trouble you child but would you mind taking him to the kitchen so he can get something to eat?" Kaede asked.

"Um sure." She replied a little uncertainly. "Um its this way Shinu"

"Who?" 'The name sounded so familiar. But why?'

"um Shawn! So sorry!"

"Its not a problem Kagome." He flashed a charming smile and the pair headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Shawn had finished eating and Kaede asked Kagome to show him to his room. Room 423. An empty room on the fourth flour.

"So Kagome; who is Shin?" He asked as they made their way up the first flight of stairs.

Kagome froze for a second at the top of the stairs. "An old friend of mine from long ago."

Shawn nodded in understanding. It was obvious she really did not want to talk about it.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Um almost two months." She answered absently as they reached the top of the second flight stairs,

"This place needs an elevator." He said mockingly as he grabbed the rail and pretended to be out of breath. Kagome let out a small laugh.

"You know; you have a beautiful laugh and dazzling smile. I should make it my mission to see and hear both every day." He said as he straightened up. A slight blush tainted her cheeks and he flashed a charming smile at her.

"Um Thanks but that's really not necessary."

"Of course it is Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head as she turned and started back up the stairs.

'He is so much like him…His look, personality…Its like the only difference is his name.' Kagome shook her head again trying to rid her mind of the thoughts that haunted her.

'No…There is no way its him…I am just imagining things…' She assured herself as they made it to the fourth floor.

The walk to his door was quiet but she could feel his eyes on her until she turned to him. "This is your apartment." She watched him take the key out of his pocket and open the door before he turned to her.

"Thanks Kagome. So when will I be graced with your beauty again?' He asked with a wink.

Kagome blushed again. "Well I will be at breakfast…"

"Breakfast it is then sugar." He grabbed hold of her hand and brought it to his lips leaving a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Um sure." was her meek reply as he released her hand.

"G'night beautiful."

"Um night." With that Kagome turned and headed downstairs to her apartment.

'What is wrong with me….Its NOT him!.' Kagome mentally screamed at herself. She groaned mentally when she realized that if he acted like that at breakfast it was sure to anger Inuyasha.

'But should it really bother him…Its not like we are officially an item…Not that I don't want to be but…Shin.' Kagome heaved a sad sigh as memories of the boy flooded her mind.

Shin had made a promise to make her his one day; no matter what; even though they were so young and she considered him a best friend and brother. He was determined and nothing she said or did had changed his mind.

'I loved him…Just not the same way he loved me.' Kagome gave another small sigh as she turned the knob to her apartment.

Inuyashas ears twitched as she entered but he didn't take his eyes off the game he was playing.

"Hey Kag. Where ya' been?"

"Oh Kaede wanted me to help out a new student." She said as she sat next to him. "What cha' playing?"

"Star Craft."

"Hm…It looks interesting." She leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha played for a few more minutes before turning it off. He turned on the stereo and the song Cry Little Sister by Seasons After from his mix CD came softly from the speakers.

He repositioned himself on the couch so that he was sitting on his left leg slightly and faced her. Kagome smiled at him as she softly sung some of the words to the song.

"Cry little sister…Come, come to your brother…Unchain me sister…Love is with your brother." She stopped when Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek bringing her to face him.

"Inu…" Before Kagome could finish he brought his lips down on hers. Oh how he had yearned for the feel of her lips against his. Though surprised Kagome immediately returned his kiss. It felt like an eternity before Inuyasha broke the kiss and yet it still seemed to end much too soon. He silently laid back pulling her with him. She was now laying on top of him with her head resting comfortably on his chest beneath his chin. He rubbed a clawed hand up and down her back and side. A soft song; The Last Night by Skillet; began to play from the speakers and this time it was Inuyasha who sang along softly.

"…This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie…The last night away from me…The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,Tonight…I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.  
The last night away from me,  
Away from me." He gave a content sigh when he realized Kagome had fallen asleep and let himself once again drown in her heavenly scent and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the soft ding of the morning bell. She could still hear music flowing softly from the stereo speakers and still felt Inuyasha's hard worm chest beneath her. She smiled and slowly slid her hand up his chest and neck till she reached his ears. She gently rubbed the base of his ears and giggled when a soft purr like sound erupted from his chest. Inuyasha cracked open one of his eyes and peered at her with a smile on his face.

"What do you think your doing woman?" He asked jokingly.

"Nothin." She teased as she pulled her hand away and laid her arm across his chest in a hug.

Inuyasha gave a disapproving growl when Kagome got up to get ready for the day. She gave him a soft smile and leaned down placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Oh hush." She teased as she stood up and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Kagome cursed under her breath as she opened the bathroom door a crack to peer out.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. She had forgotten to take clean clothes into the bathroom and was wondering if she should risk being seen in the tiny white towel or just put on her other clothes and change in her room. Getting no reply from Inuyasha she sighed and decided to stick on her over sized T even though it was a little shorter than the towel it felt more secure than simply holding the towel. She took another peek down the hall sticking her head out the door. With a small sigh Kagome shot the door open and briskly walked down the hall to her room.

She gasped when she found Inuyasha sitting in her room on the edge of her bed with her jewelry box in his lap as he fingered the scene on the top. He looked up at her in shock when he heard her gasp. His eyes went wider as they traveled up her bare; slightly wet; legs and up to her large braless breasts which were currently rising and falling quickly with her fast paced breathing.

"Kagome…" He whispered huskily as he stood up leaving the jewelry box on the edge of her bed.

'Go on! Take her! She is yours after all!' His demon side urged. 'No! She doesn't even know yet!'

Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and Kagome could see small dark blue stripes appearing on his cheeks. He continued toward her till he was mere inches from her. She could feel his hot breath on her face. She looked up into his eyes which were a darker shade of amber; almost as if they had been coated with a light red tint. He brought his hand to her cheek and his thumb caressed it.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered hardly able to find voice enough speak his name.

He ran his other hand down her arm slowly dragging his claws lightly as he did. He stopped at her waist and wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her against him gently as his lips crashed down on hers with a burning passion. Even in her half naked state she couldn't resist. She couldn't help wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his silvery locks.

She could feel him against her lower abdomen and couldn't help the thoughts rushing through her head.

Inuyasha smirked when her arousal reached his sensitive nose and moved the hand caressing her cheek down to her waist and wrapped it around her. Without warning he broke the kiss to lift her up. He held onto her butt and her legs wrapped around his waist as he began kissing her neck and shoulder.

Kagome hadn't even realized he had been moving when he sat her on the edge of her bed and crawled on top of her; forcing her to lay on her back. He ran a hand up her bare leg to her tender womanhood. He teased her rubbing his fingers just on the inner edge of her womanhood. He almost couldn't believe how wet she was.

'Take her! Take her now! She's yours!' His inner demon screamed and a burning desire erupted inside him.

::End of chapter Seven::

Ohh bit of a cliffy! Let me know what you guys think! Or I might not go on! :slightly evil sounding laugh:

Seriously though! Please RxR!

Thanks!

Ja ne

Kristy


	10. A New side of Love

_**I do not own Inu & Co.**_

_**Guys I am on my knees begging! Please Review! Otherwise I may get discouraged and stop writing :p **_

_**Thanks!**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

_**Abandoned Wounds Chapter Eight:**_

_**A New Side of Love:**_

'Take her! Take her now! She's yours!' His inner demon screamed and a powerful burning desire erupted inside him. He almost lost control when Kagome moaned from his actions. Although he wanted nothing more than to take her right that moment Inuyasha forced his hand back up around her waist and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. It felt as if his lungs weren't getting enough air no matter how much he took in. He breathed deeply a few more times still trying to calm himself and subdue his now angry and wild demon side. The scent of her arousal really wasn't helping but he could not bring himself to release her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes glazed over making the lust evident in her eyes and her face was flustered.

Inuyasha brought his face level with her flustered face and looked into her eyes a moment before giving her a sweet kiss and pulling away. Without a word he left the room and a moment later Kagome was brought from her dazed yet blissful state when she heard the shower running and a rather few loud growls and curses from Inuyasha.

It wasn't until the water stopped that Kagome was able to force herself to get dressed. She had just put on her black fitted T with a glittered skull and cross bones and three small slits just above her chest when she remembered that Inuyasha had been admiring her jewelry box intently.

'What was he doing in here to begin with?' She wondered as she threw on her favorite jeans with the slits in them and a pair of black flip flops with purple, blue, and silver stars scattered randomly all over the straps. She heard Inuyasha close the door to his room and made her way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later and Kagome was heading out of the apartment; alone. She was going to be late to breakfast; that was certain. Shawn was standing at the stairs waiting for her when she got there.

"Morning Sweet!" He greeted cheerfully. "Hope you slept well!"

Kagome nodded aimlessly and sighed lightly. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what had happened not even an hour before. The pair headed down the stairs together with Shawn talking and Kagome pretending to be interested. She had tried at first but her thoughts kept whisking her away.

The next thing she knew they were sitting down with Sango and Miroku who sadly were just getting ready to head out. So she spent breakfast much like she had the walk to the dining hall; barely part of the conversation to lost in her own thoughts to contribute much.

They finished their breakfast and Kagome was starting to get worried. Inuyasha still had yet to come down and it wasn't like him to miss breakfast in the dinning hall.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?'

"I asked what your plans were for the day." He gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Um I was just going to hang out today. Try to relax and clear my head."

He nodded in understanding as they got up and put away their trays.

For the first time that morning Shawn was quiet. He to had lost himself in thought.

'Why does she make me feel like this? Is she really the girl from my memories?… Its almost as if being around her makes me feel….. Like _me_ … Almost as if I can remember everything. And that name…Shin…It still rings in my ears… I _need_ to know… I need to find out if that was who I was before… I have to do _it_…"

The pair had just reached the top of the second flight of stairs for her floor when Shawn; taking her by surprise; pushed her against the wall. Their steps echoing in the deserted stairwell he looked into her eyes a moment and before she could protest he threw his lips against hers in a rough and rather painful kiss. Before Kagome had time to react a dangerous growl could be heard and in only seconds a very angry half demon was tearing the boy off her violently into the wall on the other side of the hall. His eyes were crimson and the dark blue ragged markings that had started to appear on his face before were evident. He took a fighting stance in front of Kagome and growled dangerously once again.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are!" Shawn hollered as he painfully got to his feet.

"You ever touch my mate again and I will kill you!" Inuyasha whispered dangerously before picking her up and running as fast as he could out of the building toward the forest.

Once he passed the threshold of the forest he stopped running but did not put her down.

"Inuyasha? What is wrong?" She asked slightly confused; his eyes were still crimson and his markings still deep and very visible. He remained silent and continued walking.

He stopped and placed her on her feet a few minutes later but kept hold of her wrists and pushed her against a tree only a few short steps behind her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck finally letting go of her wrists to wrap his arms around her waist. She slowly brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. He held her tighter and gently nipped at the nape of her neck. He growled in pleasure when the smell of her arousal once again reached his nose.

"Inuyasha…What's going on?" Kagome whispered lightly.

"Mine!" Inuyasha growled squeezing her tighter and slightly digging his claws into her side.

"Yours?"

"All mine; mate!" Was his gruff husky reply.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise at his words. 'Mate…' She smiled a little as she kissed his neck and made her way up. Taking her hint Inuyasha pulled his face from the crook of her neck as she made her way up to his lips slowly. She kissed him lightly before her tongue slid out to lick his bottom lip. Before she knew what happened Inuyasha kissed her with a violent passion. He pulled away a moment later and his eyes had lightened some. She smiled as him lovingly.

"Inuyasha c'mon sit with me…" She urged as she tried to slide down the tree while in his arms. He loosened his grip on her waist allowing her to do so. Letting her get comfortable first he sat down between her legs curled up in a bit of a ball with his head buried in the crook of her neck again. She ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner and groaned softly when he began nipping and licking at the nape of her neck once again. Trying to ignore his menstruations Kagome brought her other hand up to rub on one of his ears and a soft purr like sound erupted from his chest. Which in actuality had only made his actions worse; the vibrating only adding to the pleasure and desire they caused.

The pair sat like that for about an hour before Inuyasha finally stopped licking and nipping at her and probably another good ten minutes before he unburied his face to look at her. His eyes were finally the beautiful amber pools she had become accustomed to.

Neither of them said anything but Inuyasha stood up and offered a hand to help her up. She gratefully took it glad to finally stretch her legs again. Inuyasha noticed slight bruising on her wrists and pulled her into a tight yet gently hug.

"I am so sorry Kagome." He whispered urgently.

"Please Inuyasha. Don't beat yourself up over it." She smiled softly at him when he pulled away enough to look her in the eyes.

"I hurt you Kagome…" His voice was almost not audible and his ears drooped in shame.

"Please Inuyasha! Don't!" She whispered back the pain and urgency in her voice halted his words though his ears still drooped.

"Kagome…" His voice was husky and full of love.

She placed a finger over his lips to silence him and sealed it with a chaste kiss. "C'mon Inuyasha…Lets go home."

With that the pair headed back hand in hand. The unspoken words between them made Inuyasha cringe. He knew he was going to have to tell her everything soon. He was scared about her reaction but hiding it was just to hard for him. Especially when he wanted her in every meaning of the word. He wanted her body, mind, and soul. Her fiery passion and love for her friends. He wanted to make her his forever but the thought of rejection horrified him.

* * *

Shawn sat on the edge of his bed staring at the wall lost in his thoughts. A flood of memories had come back to him when he kissed Kagome but they had disappeared just as fast. He was still sore from getting thrown into the wall but he was used to getting beaten and thrown around. He was quite surprised when Inuyasha had reacted as fast as he did. It was almost like he knew Shawn was going to do something from the moment he decided he was going to do it. But he didn't want to worry about that right now.

He had to find out more about Shin. After what he had done today he didn't know if Kagome would let him close to her anymore but he had to do whatever he could to find out who he was before he lost himself completely. Naraku would be very unhappy with him if he found out what he had done and was trying to do but the young man didn't care. 'Kagome you have to help me find out who I am…You just have to know…Why else would I see you in the only glimpses of memory I have…I w_ill_ find out! No matter _what_ it takes.'

Shawn; who was now glaring at the wall; sighed in anger before heading toward the door. He needed some air; maybe a run in the woods would clear his head.

* * *

The pair were in their apartment; both had mindlessly gone to their rooms. Both lost in their thoughts. Inuyasha was trying so hard to find the courage to tell her everything but every time he thought he finally had the nerve he would get to his door and before he could even get it open he would lose all the courage he had built up. The last thing he wanted was to lose the person he had fallen in love with.

It wasn't until after lunch time that he finally managed to make it to her door and knock.

"Yes?" Came her shy response.

"Its me… Can I come in?" He asked as his heart beat pounded in his ears.

A soft "mhm" came from the other side of the door and he let himself in. Kagome was sitting cross legged on her bed against her head bored hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.

"Kagome…" He couldn't bring himself to tell her. Not just yet. Not after what he had done to her today. "I'm sorry I hurt you… And… I know you want to know what's going on… but…I don't think I can tell you just yet…" His ears dropped in shame as he stared at the floor.

"Inuyasha what do you mean?"

"I need you to trust me Kagome. I will tell you everything soon; I promise. But for now I need you to trust me and not worry about it. Please Kagome…" His voice was sad and begging for her to understand.

Kagome sat quiet a moment fidgeting with one of the corners on her pillow before finally looking up into his eyes with a small smile. "Okay Inuyasha. I trust you… Just… _Please_ tell me as soon as your ready."

Inuyasha rushed to her side and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much Kagome." He whispered into her ear.

The pair sat there until Inuyashas stomach rumbled angrily making Kagome giggle. She pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"Want me to make some Ramen?" She asked smiling at him.

He blushed lightly but nodded his head. She freed herself from his hold and headed for the kitchen pulling him along behind her.

"What flavor do you want Yash?" She asked as they reached the kitchen.

"Hm… How about spicy hot chicken?"

"Sounds yummy!" She chirped as she filled the pan with water and set it to boil.

"I can get some salad ready while your making that if you like." He asked as he peered into the fridge pulling out a bag of salad lettuce, another of sliced carrots, some cherry tomatoes, and shredded mozzarella cheese.

"Sure. We can make a date out of lunch." She giggled softly to herself.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. Shaking his head lightly he threw everything together in a salad bowl and tossed it just as Kagome put the ramen into the boiling water. He grabbed a couple of bowls and small salad plates and set them on the table with some forks.

"What dressing do you like?" He asked as he pulled out a creamy ranch and an Italian vinaigrette.

"The Italian most definitely." He nodded in agreement and placed it on the table.

She took the pot and drained some of the water out; leaving just enough to make sure the flavor packets are mixed evenly. She mixed in the spicy hot chicken flavoring packets and poured half the pot into each of their bowls while Inuyasha put some salad on both the plates. Kagome put the pot into the sink and sat at the table with Inuyasha who was already drenching his salad in dressing. She giggled at his antics and started on her own salad once he was finished drowning his. They made small talk as they ate; both laughing and having a good time. Both of them were glad to be able to forget their concerns even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

Inuyasha laid in his queen sized bed with his black and red silk comforter thrown aside carelessly. His bare muscular chest could be seen in the moonlight and his amber eyes pierced through the darkness as he stared at his ceiling. He could hear Kagomes cries. Smell her tears. It was torture. She had seemed so happy at dinner and after while they played video games and watched some Supernatural. He was unsure weather he should go to her and comfort her or leave her be. After all she could have been crying because of him and if she was he was probably the last person she wanted to see right now. He gave her about forty-five minutes before heaving a sad sigh as he got up from his bed and headed to her room.

He stood in her doorway and looked at her a moment. She was laying on her stomach with her head buried in her pillow and he guessed her arms were beneath the pillow under her head. Her midnight locks were scattered around her and her ears pressed against her head. Her soft violent sobs tore a hole in his heart. He loved this woman and yet there was nothing he could do to erase her horrible past and it felt as if he would never be able to help her heal her wounded heart either.

He watched her another minute before moving to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He felt her jump slightly before she wiped her eyes as best she could and rolled onto her side to face him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as she looked up at him with her red puffy eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

He smiled at her and moved a lock of hair from her face. She gave a small timid smile in return and curled around him so her head was in his lap. He continued running his fingers through her hair comfortingly for several minutes until he was sure she had calmed down.

"Kagome. Lay down sweet." He whispered gently.

She whimpered but complied laying straight on her back and was a little surprised when he crawled over her to the other side of the bed and laid on his side wrapping an arm around her stomach. She turned to face him with her head on her hand propped up on her elbow. The pair stared at each other a moment before Kagome made up her mind.

She sat up a little and pushed his shoulder back forcing him to lay on his back and look up at her questioning. He didn't have to wait long for a silent answer because the next thing he knew she was laying slightly over him assaulting his lips. He could taste the salt from her tears on her normally very sweet lips. Her tongue slid across his bottom lip silently asking for entrance. He eagerly complied and the pair explored each others mouths; fighting for dominance. He brought his arms around her. One of his hands resting on her head urging her not to pull away. Her free hand danced on his bare chiseled stomach; her fingers playing along the creases of his four pack. Her index finger found the center crease and followed it leaving a hot trail behind from her touch as she made her way down. His breath caught in his throat as she continued past his bellybutton. He could feel his heart beat quicken with every centimeter as she continued down. Finally his eyes opened in surprise when she found his manhood through his shorts. He groaned and pulled away from the kiss as she started rubbing it through his clothes.

"Kagome." He breathed. He couldn't find the words to speak. His head was swimming and every time a sentence formed in his mind it was lost on its way out. She looked down at him; the lust and desire evident in her silvery pools. A small smirk made its way to her face as she moved back up to find the band to his shorts. She tickled and teased him just under the band of his shorts and boxers before fully emerging her hand. Inuyasha gasped as skin found skin and her touch left hot trails of fire as she continued to rub slightly under his clothes.

He wanted her so bad he couldn't stop himself from moaning softly at her touch and the next thing he knew he was pushing on his shorts attempting to get them out of the way. He wanted; no _needed_; her touch. She started kissing his chest and when his clothes were finally out of the way she kissed a hot trail back up to his lips. Inuyasha let his hands roam over her body. One of his hands finding her butt while the other teased a breast through her clothes and noticed that she hadn't worn a bra to bed. Getting annoyed with the oversized shirt blocking his path he took a claw and skillfully cut her shirt; exposing her bare breast. He massaged her breast and played with her nipple. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. With a growl Inuyasha pushed the girl onto her back ending her assault to his manhood and brought his mouth down on her breast.

'Inuyasha…' A soft voice called from inside his head. He ignored it and trailed a finger down her stomach until he came to the top of her short night shorts. He pulled the waistband up and let it snap back lightly. Taking the hint Kagome eagerly tore off her shorts and underwear.

'Inuyasha…You must stop…' The soft voice called again as he began rubbing the lips of her womanhood. Her hands came up and tangled in his hair as a moan escaped her lips.

'Inuyasha! If you don't stop you wont like the consequences!' The voice was shouting now. 'Remember the prophecy!' It urged. Inuyashas eyes shot open and he went rigid. He pulled away and looked at the naked woman beneath him. She looked at him questioningly .

"Inuyasha?" She whispered barley able to speak.

"Kagome…" A small slightly sad smile graced his lips. Suddenly his throat was terribly dry. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and took a few deep calming breaths. His mind still swam but he had to find the words. He had to tell her.

_**::End of Chapter Eight::**_

_**So what do you think? Please RxR! Pretty please! I would like to know what you think.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Kristy**_


	11. Lust

_**I don't Inu and Co but I do own this story **__**J **_

_**Please read and review! Thanks!**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

_**Abandoned Wounds Chapter Nine: Lust**_

Inuyashas head was swimming and it felt as if his lungs were not getting enough air. He could feel his heart beat nervously in his chest and feel the light touch from the woman beneath as she aimlessly drew circles on the back of his neck. He didn't know how she would react to everything he had to say but he knew he had to tell her. He had known he would sooner or later but somewhere deep inside he had hoped that somehow it would just disappear.

Heaving a small sigh Inuyasha pulled away from the crook of the woman's neck to look into her eyes.

"Kagome…"

"Hm?"

"You should get dressed…" He blushed as he felt her bare skin rub against his manhood. "I will be right back."

Kagome looked at him a clearly puzzled look on her face but simply nodded and watched him throw on his boxers and shorts and leave the room before dressing herself; still more than a little hurt by what felt like his rejection.

Inuyasha rushed into his room. Opening one of the drawers in his dresser he pulled out the large envelope containing the letter from his father and the necklace which was in its velvety case. He returned to Kagome's room just as she pulled on her shorts and sat on her bed with one knee tucked under herself while her other leg hung over the side and leaned her back on her headboard. She had thrown on a simple scarlet tank top since he had destroyed her large night shirt.

The pair looked into each others eyes from across the room a moment before Inuyasha got the courage to flip on the light and sit at her feet on the bed.

"Kagome…I have something I want to show you…" He said as he pulled the velvet case from the envelope and held it out to her. She looked at it a second and took it slowly. She recognized the case from the night Inuyasha's brother had come over. "Open it…" He whispered.

She looked into his eyes a second before returning her gaze to the case and pulling it open. The necklace inside caused her to narrow her brow in confusion. The necklace matched half of the ying-yang on her jewelry box.

"What is this?" She whispered as she admired the necklace and traced her fingers over the ying-yang.

"It's…something like…a promise ring." He said looking at the floor with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"A promise…necklace?" She looked up at him with a brow raised in question as she waited for him to elaborate.

Inuyasha took the letter from the envelope and held it out to her. "This might explain better than I can."

She took the letter and Inuyasha could hear her heart start pounding as she carefully unfolded the letter. Her eyes scanned over the letter only coming off the page when Inuyasha stood from his spot on the bed grabbed her jewelry box off her dresser before sitting at her feet once again. She let her eyes travel slowly back to the letter.

'…_it represents your betrothed.'_

Kagomes heart stopped as she read the line over and over again. She couldn't bring herself to read the rest of it. 'He's engaged…How could I be so stupid…' She thought to herself sadly. "Inuyasha…" She whispered; the sadness evident in her voice. She looked up at him as he shook his head.

"Keep reading Kagome." He urged.

She sighed but complied.

'…_This man was Oyasami; leader of the Kurai pack who's daughter had just been born not but hours ago.'_

This time Kagome's eyes got wide and her breath caught in her throat. "Oyasami?" She whispered to herself. She knew that name very well. Her mother had loved telling her stories about the man who stole her heart and gave her a beautiful baby girl; the man named Oyasami. "My father?" Kagome questioned as she brought her gaze to Inuyasha again. A small smile spread across his lips as he nodded softly. Kagome was in a state of shock as her eyes looked back to the letter and she continued reading.

'…_The seer gave both of us these necklaces that represent the betrotheds tribe and together the unity and balance of the Kingdoms._

_Inuyasha your mother and I do not want to push anything on you. We want you to love whomever you deem fit but I could not allow you to take this journey blind; with no knowledge of what so many others know._

_You need to know so no matter what you decide to do you are aware of the dangers that accompany it. There are many dangerous people after the jewel and they will do whatever it takes to make you open the Alter of Souls._

_We have given Myouga all the information we have about the prophecy, the alter, and the jewel so no matter what you decide you can make an informed choice._

_My son we love you so much. Our only wish is that you will be happy no matter what path you choose. You are our son and we are always going to be proud of you. Please my son be careful and have lots of children!_

_Sincerely_

_Your loving father Inutashio_'

Kagome finished reading and carefully folded the letter again. She had tears of both mirth and sadness in her eyes as she looked into Inuyashas eyes. He continued to smile at her as he took the case and removed the necklace. Kagome watched it sparkle in the light as he opened the jewelry box and placed it on its respective side.

"This jewelry box was made especially for the necklaces. My mother had it made after you were born."

"But Inuyasha…" A small tear fell from her eye as she curled her hands into fists in her lap trying to will herself not to cry. "I don't…I don't have a necklace…" She whispered. Inuyasha shook his head as he took his gaze from the jewelry box to rest on her.

"Kagome you _are_ the princess. You are Oyasami's one and only daughter. I'm sure the necklaces aren't important" He crawled up the bed to sit next to her and pulled her into his lap. "If your worried about it we can call Myouga and he can tell us everything." He whispered as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Who is Myouga?" Kagomes voice faltered a little as she spoke.

"He is kind of like an advisor that my parents appointed me before they died. He should be able to tell us everything we need to know." He hugged her closer to himself. He was not about to lose her because she didn't have the necklace. Even if somehow she was not the one he would give up everything to be with her. Kagome nodded against his chest.

"There is something else…" He whispered.

"What? "

"I don't know how else to tell you this but…Kagome…Naraku is after the jewel…" Inuyasha instinctively hugged her tighter as she stiffened. He hadn't been able to bring himself to tell her that the man she knew of as father had killed everyone she once loved. Her father, mother, unborn baby brother, and her best friend Shinu. He had killed everyone close to her for something she didn't know anything about. He had broken her fragile heart into pieces and made sure they were so scattered that there was really no forgetting what he had done to her. He had broken her spirit. Her strong, loving, and oh so beautiful spirit and for that Inuyasha hated the man more than he had ever hated anyone. "Don't worry Kagome…I will protect you if it's the last thing I do…" He whispered into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head comfortably on his chest and took a deep calming breath.

It only took a few minutes before Inuyasha could hear the deep slow breathing from the sleeping woman in his arms. He smiled against her hair and took in one more whiff of her delightful scent and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of chirping birds outside her window and she let her eyes flutter open lazily. She was still in Inuyashas protective embrace and as she stretched she felt his grip around her waist loosen to allow her to move. She looked around and could tell by the way the sun peeked through her window that it was either very early or very cloudy because the sun barely graced her room with its light and warmth. She rolled over to face Inuyasha to find him looking back into her eyes; his deep burning amber eyes seemed to pierced her and stair down into her soul. He smiled at her and brought a hand to stroke her cheek. Instinctively she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead before pulling away and making his way out of the bed. Kagome peered up at him with lazy half closed eyes and he chuckled at her. "I'm going to call my advisor; Myouga to help us get this straightened out." He smiled at her again as she sat up.

Suddenly a sad thought passed through her mind. "Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Hm?" He turned to look at her in the door way of her room.

"What if it really is some kind of mix up and I'm not who you think I am?" She asked sadness laced in her words as she stared at her bluish-silver comforter.

Inuyasha walked back to her standing next to the bed he took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Kagome…No matter who you are or what happens I will never leave you. If your not the one described in my fathers letter then your still…" Inuyasha trailed off looking into her eyes. 'The one I love…' He finished to himself but couldn't bring himself to say it just yet. So instead he brought his lips to hers in a sweet but passionate kiss. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes again. "Kagome do you trust me?" He asked huskily; his breath on her skin causing her to shiver and not so appropriate thoughts began filling her head.

Barely able to speak she managed force out "Yes Inuyasha…" in a barely audible whisper trying to concentrate on his eyes and not the thoughts in her head. He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her again; willing everything he felt for her to be poured into it. When he pulled away both of them were breathing heavily. "Then trust that I will never leave you Kagome. Ever." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She managed a weak smile but nodded happily. Inuyasha returned her smile and kissed the end of her nose before getting up and going back to his room to call on Myouga.

Kagome stretched and got out of bed. She felt heavy and sore. Gathering some clothes Kagome made her way to the bathroom. Hopefully a shower would help her calm herself and relieve some of the ache in her muscles. She shook off the feeling that something was not right. Something was about to happen. Something bigger than herself or Inuyasha. Something neither of them understood yet.

Inuyasha finished his call and tapped the end button his cell phone and flipped it closed with a slight sigh. Myouga would be here sometime in the next day or so. Inuyasha heard the sound of the shower turn on and smiled a sly dirty smile. How easy it would be to join her and finally take her for himself. Inuyasha shook the thought from his head and walked slowly to Kagome's room. He couldn't figure it out but he had this feeling that there was something he needed to find. Giving a quick look around he shook his head again. He didn't have the right to go through her things; at least not without her permission. Spotting the box of pictures still on Kagome's nightstand he sad on the edge of her bed. Opening the top he peered into the box. The picture of Kagome and her friend Shinu standing together lovingly and suddenly Inuyasha realized something.

Shinu wasn't dead and his name wasn't Shawn.

Kagome walked into her room wearing her fresh clothes and still towel drying her hair when she realized Inuyasha was staring at her box of pictures rather intently and quite frankly he looked a little; well; pissed.

Kagome let the towel fall to the floor as she moved to stand next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asked with concern laced into her words.

Inuyasha peered at her from the corner of his eye. Had she known who Shawn was all along? He shook the thought from his head.

"Kagome…Um…" He gave an aggravated sigh and his shoulders sank in defeat. He didn't have any proof that the boy in the picture was the same man who had recently been welcomed into our community and tried to force himself on Kagome. The memory made Inuyasha growl.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again only this time she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She had a feeling what was wrong with him and she had a feeling that if she looked into the box too she would have no doubt left in her mind about a certain someone.

Inuyasha sighed again and finally turned to her. "Kagome.. Do you think… that there was some mistake about your friend Shinu?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper as he looked into her eyes looking for some hint of what he hoped so desperately wouldn't be there. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he found out his one and only love was in love with someone from her childhood that she thought was dead only to find out he wasn't. The thought made his heart sink into his stomach and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

Kagome brought her hand to his cheek to force him to look at her. "Inuyasha I don't know to be honest. I seen and smelled the resemblance but at the same time Shawn…" Kagome paused trying to find her words. "He doesn't feel the same anymore and its almost like he doesn't remember me at all…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes against her words and it felt like his heart was breaking. She sounded so sad about her old friend and the fact that if it was him he certainly hadn't recognized her. Attempting to hold back the pain and tears that threatened to unleash themselves Inuyasha forced himself to look her in the eyes and ask the one thing he knew he really didn't want to know.

"Kagome…Do you love him?" His voice was again barely above a whisper and pain laced his voice although he didn't let it mark his features. The only thing that gave him away was the pain his eyes held.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered lovingly as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. She knew where he was going with his question and had to stop the giggle that tried to escape her lips. Instead she smiled and much like he had done not long before she kissed him and did everything she could to pour everything she felt for him into that long passionate kiss.

Inuyashas arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down on top of him as he laid back on her bed. The box of photos forgotten next to them on the bed as Kagomes hand entangled with Inuyashas hair and his hands roamed her body freely. He found her ass and gave a rough squeeze and pulled her up so she was straddling him with a leg on either side of his body.

They finally broke their kiss breathing heavily once again. Inuyasha pushed the girl so she was sitting up; leaving her front open so he could play with her large succulent breasts She could feel his hard member between her legs on her sensitive nub and bit her lip trying not to moan. She threw her head back as she lost herself in the feeling he was creating. Like a hot trail of fire was left burning anything his hands touched but it wasn't a painful burning; it was pure passion. Finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hold back the moan as she felt him shift beneath her to lightly drag a nail from the top of her breast to the nipple where he then continued to play and pinch. Kagome began to grind against him. Trying to relieve the pressure that had build up between her legs. She wanted him so bad her head was swimming. She knew if she let if go on for to long it would go farther than it should but she just couldn't force herself to say anything. She was loving it to much to care about any other consequences.

Before she knew what happened she was on her back and her clothes were being violently removed. It was only a second before he was back to feeling on her breasts and kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulder. He began to trail his tongue down her body to her breasts where he brought her nipple into his mouth and she moaned again as his hot; wet tongue played with her. Another moment later and Inuyasha was once again on the move. He hit her belly button and licked her navel before continuing down. "Inu…" Kagome managed to gasp out as his hand teased her sensitive nub.

"Don't worry Kagome." He whispered huskily. "It wont go that far…yet…" His voice was so full of lust it made Kagome want him more and she thrust her center toward his hand; silently begging for him to touch her; which he complied to immediately. He rubbed her clit teasingly at first causing another moan from the beauty beneath him.

"Kagome...Do you trust me?" He asked as he found her center and readied his fingers to enter her. His voice still full of lust and desire.

"Y-Yes!" She gasped out as she felt his fingers enter her. At first he was slow and gentle but his pace would quicken with every moan that escaped her lips. He brought his other hand to play with her breast and trail his claws down her breast and stomach lightly. He looked over her beautiful flustered form and smirked. Her head was still thrown back and her eyes clenched shut; her shallow panting made her sweat kissed skin glisten with the large rise and fall of her chest. He could feel she was getting close as her moans got louder and she arched her back begging for release. Oh how he wanted to just plunge his rock hard member into her and bring her release with him. Instead he simply pulled himself out of his shorts and began stroking himself with his free hand; never losing time with the other which still plunged into her. Soon he was moaning with her; imaging himself inside of her. It only took another minute before she received the release she had been begging for but Inuyasha didn't stop. He kept diving into her hard and fast until he caused another release and then another for her until finally he came with her.

**::End of Chapter 9!::**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Thanks! Ja-ne! Kristy3**


End file.
